Selca Love
by MeyMey8495
Summary: UPDATE! CH 8! END! Yesung dan Ryeowook sama-sama suka mengambil selca. Sebenarnya bukan hanya asal ambil selca saja, tapi masing-masing selca ada ceritanya. ::Yewook::Boys love :: Super Junior::
1. Chapter 1

**Selca Love**

* * *

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. OOC. Ryeowook Prov._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Selca Love~~_

Huft. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagiku. Oh, ya hampir lupa Anyeoong, Ryeowook imnida. Eksternal magnae Super Junior. Hari ini melelahkan sekali bagiku, belakangan ini aku mendapat jatah job yang cukup banyak yang membuat tubuhku rasanya mau remuk. Coba banyangkan saja jam segini aku baru keluar dari gedung KBS untuk mengambil gambar _Immortal song _yang sedang aku iku ikuti, padahal biasanya jam segini aku sedang tidur nyaman di dorm.

Baru aku mau merebahkan diri , handphoneku sudah berbunyi. E-mail dari _Yesung-hyung_ . isinya memintaku mengabarinya. Katanya aku belum mengirimi fotoku (Selca/_Self Camera_) padanya. Dia juga mengirim hasil selcanya. Dia sedang mempoutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal padaku. Walau begitu dia tetap terlihat tampan padahal hanya menggunakan kaos hitamnya, Hah… dasar.

Aku langsung mengambil Selca ku yang sedang berbaring di jok mobil sambil memejamkan mata lalu ku kirim ke dia, ku beri tahu kalau aku baru kembali dari shooting immortal song. Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

~….~

Anyeoong. Ah, segar sekali rasanya mandi pagi-pagi seperti ini, huaaa… hehe.. senangnya hari aku tidak ada jadwal. Rasanya bisa istirahat saja sehari membuatku senang sekali. Setelah membuat sarapan dan membereskanya aku memilih masuk ke kamar saja, karna toh di luar tak ada siapa-siapa _hyungdeul_ sedang ada jadwal masing-masing . aku membuka laptopku dan merapikan beberapa folder di hardiskku.

Wah, sudah lama aku tidak membuka folder ini, folder yang nama foldernya SelCa. Banyak sekali foto selca yesung _hyung_ dari jaman dulu sampai sekarang. Dari jaman kami mulai selca sampai sekarang.

Hihi, foto ini juga masih ada. Fotoku dan yesung _hyung_ yang menggunakan piyama di ruang tamu dorm.

**_Flashback…_**

"Ya! Kenapa seharian tidak mengirimi selca padaku?"kata Yesung _hyung_ saat masuk kamar kami.

"maksud _hyung?"_

"aku kan sudah bilang, kamu harus mengirimi aku selca setiap beberapa jam. Agar aku lebih mudah mengawasimu."

"aku kan bukan anak kecil yang mesti _hyung_ awasi 24 jam seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa hanya menurut saja sih Kim Ryeowook?"

"tapi…"

" kemarin kau yang menyetujuinya, yasudah kalau mau di batalkan." Kata Yesung _hyung_ keluar kamar sambil memasang wajah masamnya. Ya, ampun. Selalu saja begitu kalau maunya tidak di tanggapi serius. Tapi kurasa dia benar-benar serius _ngambek_ denganku. Hah..

.

.

Yesung _hyung_ ada di ruang tamu sendirian. Karna ini sudah malam jadi jelas saja kalau para member yang lain lebih memilih masuk kamar dan istirahat.

"_hyung…"_panggilku.

"…_."_

"_hyung…" _panggilku lagi.

"…."dia masih tetap tidak mau menjawab.

Aku memilih kembali ke kamar lalu mengambil handphoneku, lalu pergi ke ruang tamu. Ke tempat Yesung _hyung_. Aku mengambil selca dengan _background_ mukanya yang masam.

To : Yesung _hyung _3

Sub: help me!

_Hyung_~~ Tolong aku. Orang di blakangku sedang _ngambek_ mukanya masam sekali. Menyebalkan. Padahal dia tampan.

-Picture—

_Send_

**terttt~~**

Yupp.. handphone yesung _hyung_ bunyi. Berarti pesannya sudah sampai. _Hana..dul.. s.._

"kau menyebalkan!" hah?! Aku melihat yesung _hyung_ berjalan ke dapur tanpa berbalik melihatku. Dia kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah mencobanya. Lebih baik aku susul.

"_Hyung!"_

"apa?"

"masih marah?" kataku melunak. Seram juga kalau dia sudah dingin begini.

"aku tidak marah _wookie-ah_. Hanya kecewa padam.."

"harusnya aku yang kecewa. Sudah kuduga. Pasti pesannya tidak di balas. Aku menyesal mengirimnya." Kataku memotong kata-katanya lalu berbalik berniat kembali ke ruang tengah. Ayo kejar _hyung~~_ kau harus terpancing aku yang ngambek.

"_wookie-ah_." Panggil yesung _hyung_. Sambil menyodorkan segelas cappuccino hangat lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"ayo ambil foto." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan handphone nya.

**_Crekk_**

**tertt~~**

Ada pesan di hanpdhone ku. Ku lihat Yesung _hyung_ tersenyum padaku manis sekali. Lalu ke buka pesanya.

From : Yesung _hyung _3

RE-Sub: help me!

Apa dia lebih tampan dari ku? Hah… sekarang sudah lebih baik kan?

-Picture —

"kyaaa.." aku langsung berbalik memeluk Yesung _hyung_. "begini lebih baik."

"ya.."

_Flashback End…_

Hah,.. foto yang konyol. Hihi.. kalau di ingat-ingat ada saja yah, kerjaan kami.

Ya!... foto ini…

.

.

.

TBC

.

Note:

Sebenernya Ff ini Cuma coba-coba aja. Terinspirasi dari pasangan Yewook yang suka banget Selca sendiri ataupun berdua. Yah, walaupun fotonya belom tentu ada beneran. Wajar lah namanya juga ff kan? ^^

Ada yang berminatkah dengan ff ini? Kalau banyak yang minta akan aku terusin…

So, continue/end?

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Selca Love

* * *

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast arenot mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. OOC. Ryeowook Prov._

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Selca Love~~_

* * *

_**Last perview…**_

Hah,.. foto yang konyol. Hihi.. kalau di ingat-ingat ada saja yah, kerjaan kami.

Ya!... foto ini…

.

.

_~~Selca Love~~_

.

.

Kyaaa! Foto ini memalukan ini. Foto ku ciuman, tapi bukan dengan namjachinguku-Yesung hyung tapi dengan… ak memalukan! Kalu ingat ini aku jadi kesal dengan Yesung hyung. Kebiasaannya itu menghasilkan foto aku ciumannn….

_**Flashback…**_

"Sudahlah , kalian berdua jangan menggoda Hyukkie dan wookie lagi." Kata Leeteuk hyung bijak.

Tapi bagi seorang Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung mana mau berhenti?! Menyebalkan!

Kalian tau program EHB? Kami baru saja pulang shooting progam itu. Ya, dengan alasan makan siang bersama mereka berhasil mengerjai aku dan Hyukkie hyung.

Yang aku tau ternyata edisi kali ini adalah edisi Tears. Shooting kali ini bertujuan mengambil air mataku dan Hyukkie hyung makanya mereka mengerjai kami hingga menangis. Lalu air mata kami di kumpulkan untuk dipakai di shooting selanjutnya. Ribet? Memang.

Lalu alasan apa yang membuat dua hyung ku yang cerewet itu (read: kangin & heechul) tak berhenti mengatai kami? Jelas saja mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengatai kami cengeng. Itu akan sangat merugikan menurut mereka.

Kalian mau tau kenapa aku dan Hyukkie hyung kini benar-benar kesal? Ya, benar karna Kangin Hyung dan Heechul hyung. Tapi itu yang kesekian. Yang pertama adalah namjachingu kami! Mereka ikut-ikutan mengatai kami! Kau menyebalkan sekali papa-nya ddangkoma itu (-_-"). Dan kenapa hanya kami yang di katai? Bukankah Kyu juga menangis.

Aku lihat muka Hyukkie hyung sudah memerah karna saking kesalnya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Lebih baik aku juga masuk ke kamar saja.

.

.

.

Lihat sekarang matamu itu Kim Ryeowook! Matamu seperti panda (-_-") benar-benar hitam dan bengkak. Wajarkan? Tadi aku memang menangis tanpa henti. Di kondisi seperti tadi wajar aku menangis, rasanya itu bagaikan kau harus melihat keluargamu bercerai. Itulah yang kurasakan.

Aku sedang meratapi mataku yang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan itu saat melihat Yesung hyung masuk ke kamar kami. Aku hanya menoleh saja memastikan siapa yang datang. Tak mau lama-lama menatap Yesung hyung. Pokoknya aku mau NGAMBEK sama dia!

"wookie" panggilnya. Dia duduk di kasurnya—lebih tepatnya belakangku.

Wookie semangat! Jangan meresponnya. Kau sedang ngambek! Siapa suruh dia ikut mengerjai dan tertawa bersama di depan tadi? Rasakan!

"mianhae…" lirihnya. Hyung jangan seperti ini nanti aku tidak tega. Walupun kau ikutan mengerjaiku tapi tadi aku menangis di pelukanmu. Aku jadi ragu. Kulihat dari pantulan kaca Yesung hyung berdiri dan menghampiriku, meletakkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Chagia, aku ingin bertanya." Kata Yesung hyung. Kenapa aku jadi gugup? Aish.. ingat Ryeowook dia kau harus ngambek! Biar dia ada respon sedikit denganku.

"wookie…" jedanya "apa tadi… kau sempat memberi makan ddangkoma dan ddangkoming?" tanyanya. Sadangkan aku hanya menatapnya tidak percaya dari pantulan kaca. Aku… aku…

**Brakk!**

"kau keterlaluan Hyung!" kataku menggebrak meja rias, lalu berdiri keluar kamar sambil tidak lupa membanting pintu kamar kami.

Kulihat semua member langsung memperhatikanku. Kulihat Sungmin hyung sedang memandang mataku dan seperti memberi kode lalu dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan aku mengikutinya.

.

.

" Dia benar-benar menyebalkan hyung!"kataku penuh emosi.

"sudahlah Wookie, ya kan resikomu pacaran dengan Yesung hyung." Benar juga kata Sungmin hyung. Mau bagaimana lagi.

**CLEK**

"Sungmin-ah, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" kata yesung hyung begitu masuk ke kamar KyuMin. Aku hanya memalingkan mataku. Sungguh malas.

"Wookie-ah, kau kenapa?" kata Yesung hyung begitu Sungmin hyung keluar dari kamar.

"aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

"ani kau berbohong!"

"kau menyebalkan hyung!"

"WOOKIE-AH!" teriak Yesung hyung sambil memegang tangan ku. Hiks… dia membentakku

"hiks… hikss.." entah kenapa aku jadi menangis. Aku memilih benar-benar keluar dari kamar sungmin hyung dan kembali ke kamarku lagi.

.

.

" wookie mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae… tadi aku tidak sengaja membentakmu." Kata yesung hyung tapi aku masih tidak mau membalikkan tubuhku.

"wookie.." lirihnya. Akhirnya aku tak tahan dan bangun menghadapnya.

"apa?" kataku.

"mianhae.."

"ani."

"mianhae.."

"ani."

"mianhae."

"AN—" yesung hyung langsung menerjangku(?) ke ranjang. Kedua tangannya mengurungku, yang otomatis tiduran di ranjang.

"jangan ucapkan lagi." Katanya. Kulihat sorot matanya sangat tegas. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ck! Jantungku makin berdebar kencang saat dia makin dekat… dekat… dan aku menutup mataku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirku dan mendengar suara camera mengambil foto. Aku langsung membuka mataku. Dan kulihat yang menciumku itu ddangkoming…

"KYAAA … YESUNG HYUNG!."

.

.

_**Flash back end.**_

Sungguh dia itu memang menyebalkan! Tapi yah, walaupun aku di cium ddangkoming selanjutnya sangat romantis kok. Kami.. ah, aku malu. Oke jangan membahas itu! Itu privasi kami.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Note :

Huaa… ini maksa banget… kayaknya ga banget deh… tapi mudah-mudahan pada suka. Aku berterima kasih banget ternyata ff ini dapet banyak respon. Seneng banget. ^^

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Aku males ngedit lagi sih… ya seadanya aja yah…

Karna dari awal ff ini memang Cuma iseng jadi semua memang bergantung dengan reader mau lanjut atau engga. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^

Thanks to :

Ahjumma Namja , Jewels97 , LyaCloudsELF , Park Hyesung ,Rara19Park , Shin HyeRim , aoora , wookiesomnia,Always YeWook , ShfLiee3424, yuliafebry, jongwookie, RillyGgio10, KimJinMinGummo, tnrilyanaa , sL Kim YeunGi ,athena137 , Riesta tita, Redpurplewine , leenahanwoo , yuliafebry.

So, Keep or delete ? semua tergantung kalian ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Selca Love

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. OOC. _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

Sungguh dia itu memang menyebalkan! Tapi yah, walaupun aku di cium ddangkoming selanjutnya sangat romantis kok. Kami.. ah, aku malu. Oke jangan membahas itu! Itu privasi kami.

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Selca Love~~_

Hah… Foto di folder ini semuanya memiliki kenangan sendiri-sendiri. Ada saat kami senang dan saat kami sedih. Huaaa… kalau ingat ini aku jadi ingin menangis…

Video jaman kami masih _trainee…_ saat itu, walau terlihat paling cuek tentang kapan kami debut, tapi kami semua-read:SJ- tau kalau dia yang paling takut kami kecewa kalau-kalau gagal debut lagi.

Hah… aku jadi merindukanmu hyung~~~

Jongwoonie hyung.. kenapa tinggal jauh dariku sih! Sekarang kalau kesepian seperti ini jadi susah…

Ah, Twitter! Aku belum mengecek twitter hari ini. Apa Yesung hyung update twitter…

Yaa… kenapa hari ini dia tidak update apapun… apa ku telefon saja? Tapi.. jangan gengsi! Malahan kalau aku menelefonnya dia malah jadi memaksakan kesini, kan bahaya. Tapi aku rindu padanya! KYAA…. _Otthae?_

Hah… serba salah… lebih baik aku matikan dulu laptop ini.

.

.

.

Huaaa… ternyata sudah jam dua siang. Selama itukah aku dikamar? Ck, aku jadi lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu.

Sereal, sosis,ramyeon… apa tidak ada makanan yang layak?

Hah… lagi-lagi menyebalkan. Sudahlah… ramyeon saja.

.

.

Gara-gara melihat video _trainee_ kami aku jadi sedikit sedih mengingat masa-masa itu. Jadi, serba salah. Kangen tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkannya. Naega othokke? Aku hanya mengambil handphoneku melihat selca yang terakhir ia kirim padaku. Hah… itupun kemarin malam. Hyung… aku rindu.

.

.

Kalian tau tentang Yesung hyung yang membuka toko baru? Ya, 'Y style' toko kacamata milik Yesung hyung yang katanya untu appa nya. Hah.. bukannya aku tidak senang. Tapi makin jelaskan waktu Yesung hyung untukku makin sedikit. Bertemu sehari hari saja susah tanpa ada efek buka toko. Eh… sekarang…

"Wookie… pakai ini." Kata Yesung hyung membuyarkanku. Ia, memasangkan kacamata berbingkai ungu padaku.

"hadap sini…"

**Clik.**

Suara kamera handphone Yesung Hyung.

"mengambil Selca ku, eoh?" kataku sambil mendekat kearahnya, merapatkan tubuh kami. Ah, hyung. Aku kangen sekali saat-saat seperti ini.

**Cupp…**

Yesung hyung mengecup singkat pipiku. Aish, kau membuatku malu saja hyung.

"Ya, mau kujadikan pajangan." Katanya membuatku makin kege-eran.

"Kau harus jadi artis pertama selainku yang jadi iklan 'Y style',chagia." Lanjutnya lagi. Aish, kalau begini aku jadi bingung. Mau senang atu kesal. Senang karna jadi yang pertama. Atau kesal hanya dijadikan bahan iklan.

"fotonya kurang bagus." Kataku melihat-lihat hasil jeprettannya.

"aku memang sengaja. Biar hanya aku saja yang tau kau barang bagus chagia." Katanya sambil menarik _smartphone-_nya dari tanganku.

"ppali kita kedalam." Katanya lagi sambil menarik tanganku lalu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti khusus Super Junior.

.

.

"Kangin-ah. Gomawo.."

"Ne, hyung."

"Yesung hyung.. aku juga mau.." kulihat Donghae hyung minta ikut difoto oleh yesung hyung untuk dijadikan iklan 'Ystyle'. Kami sebenarnya sangat tau kalau iklan seperti ini tidak resmi tapi ya, namanya juga untuk sesama anggota kurasa semua juga mau.

"Hyung. Ini buatku ya." Kata Donghae hyung tak mau melepas kacamata yang ia gunakan.

"ne, silahkan." Kata Yesung Hyung dengan muka tenang yang langsung membuat Donghae hyung loncat-loncat kesenangan.

"Bon-nya mau ku berikan langsung padamu, atau pada manajer hyung, Donghae-ah?" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan muka tenang yang sontak membuat kami semua yang ada di ruangan ini tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Donghae hyung sendiri mukanya pun langsung berubah dan melepas kacamata yang dia gunakan tadi.

"Hah.. giliran aku di suruh bayar, Wookie saja dapat gratis, dan beda sendiri." Keluh Donghae hyung, loh? Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa?

"Ya , paboya Lee Donghae! Jelas saja Wookie gratis, kan dia namja chingunya, pabo!" kata Kangin Hyung.

**Ckleek…**

"ya, hari ini kita selesai. Sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi. Dan kita sudah boleh pulang." Kata Leeteuk Hyung memasuki ruang ganti. Yeyy.. berarti istirahat. Senangnya.

"Rapikan barang kalian masing, masing lalu segera masuk mobil. Yesung, kau bawa mobil sendiri kan? Mau kembali ke dorm atau?" lanjut Leeteuk hyung lagi member komando.

"Ne,hyung. Boleh aku membawa Wookie?" eh?

"Nde, jangan pulang terlalu larut. Besok selama dua hari jadwal kita padat. Ingat." Jawab Leeteuk hyung lalu meninggalkan ruang ganti di ikuti beberapa memberdeul juga kami yang sudah selesai merapikan barang.

.

.

"hyung…" kataku setelah mobil Yesung Hyung keluar dari basement gedung SBS.

"ehmm…"jawabnya. Haish… Tidak bisakah dia sedikit , yaa… bisa di bilang meladeniku. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin manja dengannya. Sudah lama kami tidak berduaan seperti ini.

"Hyung." Kataku lagi. Sambil memeluk lengannya.

"neeee… wae, chagia? Sedang merajuk, eoh?" katanya lagi sambil mengecup kepalaku singkat dan kembali fokus ke jalan.

"ne, aku sedang merajuk. Habis aku rindu dengan namja chinguku yang sibuk…" kataku tak mau kalah.

"hahaha… kau ini. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi kali ini sikap dewasanya yang jarang keluar itu muncul. Aku melepaskan pelukkanku lalu menghadapnya.

"ani. Hanya rindu, hyung bogoshipo. Belakangan ini, kita jarang bertemu. Hanya saling kirim pesan dan selca saja. Hah, lama-lama aku rindu juga hyung~~" kataku lagi.

"ne, nado. Tapi kita juga bertemukan kan chagia. Saat rekaman kemarin, latihan, juga shooting MV kita bertemu."

"ne, memang. Tapi kau selalu pulang yang paling awal. Aku saja yang shooting immortal dan sukira masih bisa agak santai hyung."

"Hah…" desahnya " arraso… Kau benar-benar rindu eoh?"

"ne! sangat!" kataku melebih-lebihkan.

"hyung…." Kataku lagi.

"apa?"

"dua bulan depan kita ada libur kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku jalan-jalan. Rencananya aku, Kyu, dan Hyukkie hyung mau ke Eropa lagi. Tapi mungkin kali ini tempat yang berbeda. Kau ikut ya hyung."

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya datar masih memperhatikan jalanan.

"wae?"

"aku sudah janji dengan Joongjin menemaninya ke Jepang. Lagi pula ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus disana."

"Mwo?"

"ne, kalian saja yang pergi. Bukankah, biasanya kalian pergi tanpa aku?"

"Aku …" aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa Yesung hyung tidak sadar. Aku ingin juga libuan dengan Namjachinguku sendiri. Seperti Hyukkie hyung dan Donghae hyung atau Kyuhyun dan Sung..

"apa yang kau pikirkan chagia? Katakana saja." Katanya membuyarkanku.

"hyung, apa aku boleh ikut kalian ke Jepang? Aku… kita sudah lama tidak jalan bersama hyung. Aku, rindu hyung." Jawabku mantap.

"dengarkan" kata Yesung hyung. Kali ini dia sudah menghadap kepadaku. Ku lihat sekeliling ternyata kami sudah berada di parkiran basement.

"Bersikap dewasalah sedikit Ryeowook-ah. Jangan seperti ini. Aku juga rindu, bukan kau saja. Soal masalah liburan, apa tidak berlebihan? Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ikut dengan ku dan Joongjin, hanya saja… hanya saja kalau memang hanya sekedar rindu untuk apa. Labih baik kau nikmati saja liburan yang jarang kau dapatkan itu. Hahh… lagi pula dua minggu ke depan juga aku akan kembali ke dorm. Jadwal kita sudah mulai padat lagi karna comeback jadi kita sudah bisa bertemu kan? Pikirkan lagi Ryeowook-ah…" katanya. Entah kenapa air mataku menetes. Hyung? Apa kau tidak mau bersamaku? Rasanya sesak mendengar jawabanmu hyung.

"arraso." Jawabku sambil membuang muka, agar Yesung hyung tidak melihat wajahku.

"Hah…" desahnya. Entah kenapa sejak tadi dia hanya mendesah seperti itu. Kau tau hyung. Seakan yang kuucapkan hanya gurauan yang menyusahkanmu saja hyung. Jangan seperti ini hyung aku… sakit, dadaku sesak dan sakit.

"palli kita turun, aku hanya mau mengambil beberapa barang di kamar. Sekalian sudah lama kau tidak datang berkunjung ke rumah bertemu eomma." Katanya membuka pintunya sendiri keluar lebih dulu. Aku tidak menjawab dan mengikutinya keluar mobil. Dia langsung berjalan sidikit lebih dulu dibandingku, aku hanya mengikutinya dari blakang.

.

.

"aku pulang…" kata Yesung hyung memasukki apartement yang di huninya bersama keluarganya. Aku mengikutinya masuk.

"Selamat datang." Jawab seorang wanita dari dalam. Aku yakin itu 'eomma'. Apa harus aku jelaskan eomma yang mana? Jelas eommanya Yesung hyung. Tapi aku kan memanggilnya eomma juga!

"eomma ada wookie." Kata Yesung hyung sedikit berteriak. "sepertinya eomma di dapur. Susul saja. Aku ke kamar dulu." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkannya lebih dulu kearah dapur.

.

.

Kulihat eomma sedang membuka apronnya sambil keluar dari dapur.

"Aigoo.. wookie-ah." Katanya. Ia mencium pipi ku lalu memeluku.

"eomma bogoshipo." Kataku

"nado. Sini – sini." Eomma menarikku ke duduk di kursi meja makan. Lalu dia menarik bangku supaya duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"aish.. chagia. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak main kesini. Eomma sampai rindu begini. Jongwoon juga, kalau di suruh membawamu main hanya jawab iya-iya saja. Aish.. bogoshipo.." kata eomma panjang lebar lalu memelukku lagi.

'hyung jadi kau membawaku kesini karna eomma yang suruh'

"ah, eomma. Kami kan belakangan ini sibuk eomma. Jangan salahkan Yesung hyung saja. Salahkan jadwalnya! Aish.. aku saja jadi jarang tidur eomma~~" rajukku. Aku tidak mau sampai eomma berpikir macam-macam tentang hubungan kami. Yah walaupun kenyataannya tidak semulus yang terlihat.

"arraseo. Tapi kabari eomma sekali-kali. Jangan hanya si 'babo' itu." Kata eomma.

"ne~ eomma! Eomma tadi sedang masak?"

"aigoo… karna kau datang aku jadi lupa masakkanku." Kata eomma sambil berdiri lalu berjalan kearah dapur. " kau makan malam di sini kan wookie?" kata eomma aku di belakanngnya mengikuti.

" molla, tergantung Yesung hyung. Eomma ku bantu ya." Kataku mengambil apron yang tergantung di sisi kulkas.

"ne, sudah lama eomma tidak memasak bersamamu chagi." Kata eomma.

.

.

"eomma appa, kami pergi dulu." Kata Yesung hyung. Eomma dan Appa mengantar kami sampai ke pintu depan, sedangkan Joongjin hanya berteriak 'bye-bye hyung' dari dalam.

"ne hati-hati, jangan ngebut Jongwoon-ah." Kata appa.

"Appa Eomma aku pamit. Annyeong" kataku. Lalu kami berjalan menuju lift meninggalkan rumah yesung hyung.

.

.

Sejak dari rumah tadi aku dan Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak bicara , baik di lift, mobil dan sekarang di kamar kami. Yesung hyung juga lebih memilih tidur lebih dulu dibandingkan aku.

Aku memilih keluar kamar, ku lihat ruang tengah terlihat sepi. Jelas ini sudah malam, kurasa semua member sudah tidur. Jadi wajarkan sepi?

Aku tiduran di sofa panjang depan TV. Mataku menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan ini. Entahlah namun pikiranku rasanya sangat lelah. Lelah namun tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Kurasa aku bingung. Sebenarnya hanya masalah Yesung hyung tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali.

.

.

.

"chagia.. chagia.." panggil Yesung hyung. Aku hapal betul suara itu yang memanggilku tanpa aku harus membuka mataku.

"Sebentar lagi hyung." Sahutku lalu berbalik arah menghadap sisi lain, jujur aku masih mengantuk.

"aish.. anak ini." Jata yesung hyung dan..

"Huwwaaa…" teriak ku. Yesung hyung langsung mengangkatku dengan ala bridal style aku langsung sigap memeluk lehernya.

"seharusnya kau tidur di kamar chagia." Ujarnya. Baru saat seperti ini aku melihat kearah sekitar. Ternyata aku tertidur di ruang tengah ya.

"hyung ini jam brapa?" ujarku saat yesung hyung merebahkan ku di kasurku.

"baru jam lima. Tidur lagi saja, nanti hyung bangunkan." Kata yesung hyung sambil menyelimutiku.

"hyung mau kemana" ujarku. Ku lihat Yesung hyung berniat keluar kamar.

"hanya mengambil minum chagia. Nanti aku kembali lagi." Katanya meninggalkan aku sendiri di kamar.

Entah kenapa menerima kebaikkan nya bukan membuat hatiku senang malah sedikit sakit. Hyung kau bersikap baik padahal masalah yang kemarin saja belum selesai.

.

.

Promosi album baru kami berjalan lancar! Sexy free and single merajai dunia. Kekeke… Kesibukan kami rasanya terbayar sudah. Akifitas kami memang sengaja di padati saat awal awal promosi. Itu supaya nanti kami dapat liburan yang sedikit. Err… panjang mungkin.

Hubungan ku dan Yesung hyung juga sedikit lebih baik. Ya, memang kami tidak membahasnya lagi supaya tidak ada ribut ribut lagi. Bagai manapun itu tidak akan berdampak bagus di depan Tv. Ya jadi kami memilih tidak melanjutkan ribut-ribut itu.

**Tertt… Tert…**

Handphone ku bergetar di atas meja. Aku meletakkan i-pad yang sedang kumainkan dari tadi di meja, gantinya ku ambil handphoneku. Ada logo twitter di atas, bagian notification. Ah, pasti Elf mengirim mention . kekeke.. aku pede sekali ya.

**Tertt… Tert…**

.

**Tertt… Tert…**

.

**Tertt… Tert…**

.

Beberapa kali handphone ku bergetar- getar secara berurutan. Dan logo di notification masih sama. Ada apa, jarang sekali ada mention berturut-turut masuk? Aku kan tidak men-tweet apapun. Kenapa Elf heboh? Aku penasaran. Aku men slide lock handphoneku lalu memasukkan passwordnya. Langsung saja aku masuk ke aplikasi twitter dan mention. Wow.. banyak sekali dan isinya…

ryeong9 oppa, did you see? Don't you get jealous?

Hah? Jealous? Jealous dengan siapa? aku penasaran dengan mention tadi dan mencari mention-mention lain di bawahnya.

ryeong9 oh, I think you in jealous know.

ryeong9 I'm not support them! Just YeWook!

Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tidak ada penjelasan disini? Kenapa mereka hanya menyatakan kalau aku akan jealous? Ada apa sampai bawa-bawa Yewoo—ah.. apa mungkin Yesung hyung men Tweet sesuatu?

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruang ganti yang dis ediakan khusus untuk suju ini. Yesung hyung tidak ada di sini. Dia dimana? Apa aku cek saja tanpa harus minta ijin darinya? Paling juga hanya iseng-isengannya saja. Baru aku mau mencari akun nya, seseorang menepuk pundakku dari blakang. Ah, Sungmin hyung. Dia tidak bicara apapun namun menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa tercekat. Yesung Hyung dengan Yoona? Aku melihat isi Tweetnya. Memang hanya berisikan kalau dia sedang mempromosikan kacamatanya itu. Tapikan apa perlu memanggilnya "baby"? aku saja sudah tidak pernah!

"Gwenchana? Mianhae wookie ah tapi …" belum selesai Sungmin hyung menyelesaikan ucapannya aku langung memeluknya. Aku memejamkan mataku supaya air mataku tidak jatuh.

Cukup lama aku memeluk sungmin hyung, sampai hatiku tenang. Setelah melepaskan pelukkan Sungmin hyung aku langsung berdiri.

"Hyukkie hyung , Kyuhyun!" ujarku. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju padaku. Bukan hanya dua orang yang kupanggil itu saja.

"aku jadi ikut kalian liburan ke Eropa!" kataku lantang lalu berniat keluar dari ruangan ini. Kemana saja. Toh kami sudah selesai rekaman kan? Di depan pintu aku berpapasan dengan Yesung hyung. Aku memerhatikannya. Dia masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama saat dia berfoto dengan Yoona. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Aku sempat mendengar beberapa kali dia memanggil namaku. Tapi tolong di garis bawahi! Hanya memanggil. Hah… apa sebegitu sajakah?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note : apakah masih ada yang nunggu selca love ini? Kkekek.. semoga ada.. mian banget aku sempet dapet badmood yang panjang banget sampe males nulis. Bahkan ide-ideku terbengkalai semua. Mian ne m(_ _)m , terus mian juga ini ga oneshoot kayak biasanya. Kayaknya sih ini jadinya twoshoot. Abis ini udah panjang banget.

Oh ya sekedar info ini ff mencoba ngikuttin idenya "SSungMine" yang minta ada Ystyle nya gitu.. semoga Y style nya tersalurkan hehehe…

Q&A

Q: adegan romantis di kamar ngapain?

A: yang nanya pasti ngerti artinya -"#17tahunkeatas.

Q: kenapa ciummannya ma ddangkoming?

A: ahaha… biar lucu aja. Biar ga ketebak gitu.

Q: pendek banget, panjangin dong!

A: apakah sekarang sudah panjang?

Q:apa ini beneran?

A: ini hanya hayalan author melihat kejadian-kejadian di suju.

Memey Clouds : iya chingu namanya samaan hehehe.. ^^

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Aku males ngedit lagi sih… ya seadanya aja yah…

Karna dari awal ff ini memang Cuma iseng jadi semua memang bergantung dengan reader mau lanjut atau engga. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

Thanks to :

Dhia bintang, KimJinMinGummo, Memey clouds, ryu, Park Hyesung, jongwoonieswife-sj, Rara19Park, athena137,always YeWook, Deavict024, guest, EvilBunnyYumiie,Aiiu YeWook Shipperr, Julie Namikaze,Shin HyeRim, Han Haneul, Riestha-tita, Ahjumma Namja , Jewels97 , LyaCloudsELF , Park Hyesung ,Rara19Park , Shin HyeRim , aoora , wookiesomnia,Always YeWook , ShfLiee3424, yuliafebry, jongwookie, RillyGgio10, KimJinMinGummo, tnrilyanaa , sL Kim YeunGi ,athena137 , Riesta tita, Redpurplewine , leenahanwoo , yuliafebry.

So, Keep or delete ? semua tergantung kalian ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Selca Love

* * *

.

.

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T

**Cast : Yesung :: Ryeowook:: other member SJ**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Disclamer : The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine**

**Warning : BL :: OOC ::**

**.**

**.**

**Last Perview**

**.  
**

" Aku jadi ikut kalian ke Eropa!" kataku lantang lalu berniat keluar dari ruangan ini. Kemana saja. Toh kami sudah selesai rekaman kan? Di depan pintu aku berpapasan dengan Yesung hyung. Aku memerhatikannya. Dia masih menggunakan pakaian yang samasaat dia berfoto dengan Yoona. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Aku sempat mendengar beberapa kali dia memanggil namaku. Tapi tolong di garis bawahi!Hanya memanggil. Hah.. apa sebegitu sajakah?

.

.

.

MeyMey8495

Present

.

~~SelcaLove~~

.

.

Aku memilih berada di atap gedung melihat kebawah. Dibawah sana beberapa mobil berlalu lalang di jalanan. Aku juga melihat ELF di depan gedung membawa banner kami. Aku mengadah ke atas. Langit tampak mendung. Beberapa awan menutupi sinar matahari. Sepertinya langit menggambarkan suara hatiku.

Aku duduk di dekat pembatas. Di sana ada bangku taman. Ya di atas gedung SBS ini memang di design memiliki taman kecil. Aku merogoh sakuku. Ah, ternyata aku meninggalkan handphone ku. Mungkin karna terlalu terburu-buru. Yah wajar saja. Tapi lebih baik begini kan. Kalau aku membawa handphoneku mungkin aku hanya akan merana melihat foto Yesung hyung bersama Yoona.

Mungkin ini puncak kekesalanku kepada Yesung hyung. Selama ini memang kami terlihat dekat di depan camera tapi hanya agar terlihat baik saja. Kenyataanya. Aku dan Yesung hyung masih saling diam satu sama lain. Meskipun tak bisa aku pungkiri yesung hyung masih sesekali memberikanku perhatian kecil.

Aku tak menyalahkan toko-tokonya sih, tapi memang begitu! Yesung hyung lebih memilih mengunjungi cafenya atau toko kacamatanya di banding pulang bersama kami. Yesung hyung juga memilih pergi dengan Jongjin dibanding pergi denganku dan member lain. Hah… entahlah tapi memang wajarkan kalau aku mengeluhkan itu?

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di atap gedung ini. Aku sendiri tidak sadar. Aku hanya duduk menikmati angin sejuk yang tidak terlalu dingin itu menerpa tubuhku hingga aku tertidur. Aku melihat jam di tanganku. Aku perkirakan aku sudah tidur sekitar satu setengah jam. Pasti memberdeul mencariku.

Aku sempat melihat ke bawah gedung. Sudah sedikit sepi dibandingkan tadi, tinggal beberapa ELF saja yang masih tersisa, mungkin karna sudah terlalu sore dan memberdeul mungkin sudah pulang maka hanya tinggal beberapa ELF saja yang tersisa.

Aku berniat langsung kembali saja ke dorm, tapi rasanya aku perlu mengecek kembali mungkin ada beberapa barangku yang tak terbawa member lain. Kenapa aku yakin sekali mereka tak menungguku? Karna mereka pasti tahu aku butuh sendiri.

.

**Cklekk…**

.

Aku membuka pintu ruang ganti yang tampak kosong itu. Namun sekali lagi ku edarkan pandanganku, ada seorang namja yang tertidur di pojokan—Yesung hyung. Dia menungguku? Aku mencoba tak memperdulikannya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke meja rias ku yang sedikit jauh dari tempat Yesung hyung tertidur.

Kulihat beberapa barangku sudar rapi di dalam ransel coklatku. Aku mengecek lagi isinya lalu kembali menutupnya. Aku mengambil Handphoneku yang ada di atas meja. Aku melihat banyak daftar panggilan yang tidak terjawab disana. Kebanyakkan dari memberdeul. Kulihat i-pad ku yang masih belum masuk kedalam tasku. Aku memasukkannya.

Entah mungkin aku yang lengah atau bagaimana, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangku kini mengganggi aktifitasku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat siapa pelakunya dari pantulan cermin di depanku. Telihat di cermin Yesung hyung membenamkan wajah di tengkukku sedangkan tangannya memeluk erat pinggangku. Beberapa kali juga aku merasakan dia mencium tengkukku. Namun langsung kuhiraukan melanjutkan kegiatanku merapikan ransel.

Begitu ranselku sudah di resleting rapi dan juga handphoneku sudah kumasukkan ke saku jas yang kukenakan. Aku melepaskan pelukan Yesung hyung di pingangku tanpa menatapnya. Aku langsung berbalik berniat meninggalkan ruangan ini. Namun baru beberapa langkah tangan Yesung hyung mencekram lenganku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya. Apa dia masih tak sadar aku sedang marah dengan sikapnya itu?

"pulang." Kataku masih tak mau menatapnya dan berusaha sedingin mungkin. Jangan sampai aku terlihat lemah dimatanya. Biarpun status ku uke aku tetap namja kan? Harus terlihat kuat kan? Dia kira dia bisa mempermainkanku bahkan sampai selama ini.

"kau mau pulang naik apa? Van-nya sudah pergi bersama dengan member yang lain. Aku sangaja menunggumu karna hanya aku saja yang membawa mobil, chagia.." katanya. Hah? Chagia? Entah apa tapi rasanya aku muak kalau seperti ini. Dia terlihat manis namun menyakitiku dari dalam.

"Tak perlu hyung. Akh.. lepaskan." Kataku sambil berbalik menghadapnya dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Awalnya dia menolak namun aku sedikit memaksanya.

"Akh.." kataku memegang pergelangan tanganku yang sedikit sakit karna tadi sempat tidak mau di lepas oleh Yesung hyung.

"Hyung pulang saja ke dorm. Hari ini aku mau pulang kerumah dulu. Besok siang sebelum ada jadwal aku akan sampai di dorm. Nanti aku juga menghubungi hyungdeul yang lain. Gomawo sudah menungguku tapi mian aku pulang sendiri." Kataku menatapnya. Ku usahakan untuk bersikap sedingin mungkin. Aku juga langsung berbalik berharap bisa langsung sampai ke depan pintu itu agar tak hanya berduaan seperti ini.

"aku antar." Hanya itu yang Yesung hyung katakan. Itupun terdengar sedikit pelan. Dia mengatakannya saat aku baru membuka pintu ruang ganti ini. Aku memilih tak menjawab apapun dan langsung pergi mencari taxi di depan gedung SBS ini.

.

.

.

"Ne, mianhae hyung baru mengabarimu." Kataku pada Leeteuk hyung yang menelefonku. Aku merasa bersalah karna tidak langsung mengebarinya tadi.

"_ne, gwenchana wookie-ah… Yang penting besok kau datang tepat waktu. Mau ke dorm dulu atau bertemu langsung disana?"_

"ahm…. Mungkin bertemu langsung di sana saja hyung. Aku akan bawa mobil dari sini."

"_arraso… Hati-hati saat mengemudinya ne…"_

"ne hyung."

" _Wookie-ah…"_

"nde?"

"_gwenchana?"_ hah… hyungku yang satu ini memang paling tidak bisa di tipu. Bahkan tentang perasaanku saat ini.

"ne, gwenchana hyung. Tenang saja ne."

"_arraseo… kalau begitu sudah dulu,sampai ketemu besok. bye wookie ah."_

_.  
_

**Pip…**

.

Setelah Leeteuk hyung memutuskan telefonnya aku memilih kembali tidur-tiduran di kasurku. Sudah terlalu larut untuk turun kebawah sekedar _ngobrol_ dengan eomma dan appaku. Mereka sudah memutuskan masuk kamar tadi. Tadi saat bercengkrama dengan eomma dan appa rasanya sedikit bebanku hilang dan terasa lebih nyaman. Dan untung saja eomma dan appa tidak curiga aku tiba tiba pulang ke sini.

Aku tidak bisa tidur! Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Berkali-kali aku membuka tutup _lock _handphoneku, entah mencari apa disana. Berkali-kali juga aku berguling sana sini di kasurku namun tak berhasil membuatku ngantuk dan lelah. Hanya menambah resahku saja.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan membuka i-pad ku. Mungkin sekedar bermain game-niatku. Tapi sepertinya aku malah tidak bisa berhenti menatap foto yang kugunakan sebagai lockscreen i-padku. Foto itu, foto selca ku dengan Yesung hyung…

_**.**_

_**Flashback..**_

.

"Happy Anniversary!" teriak Yesung hyung memasukki kamar kami. Dia langsung menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di kasurku lalu langsung mencium pipiku.

"Happy Anniv." Katanya lagi. Tapi kali ini ia mengambil handphone ku yang masih ku pegang tadi. Seperti biasa, dia tidak mau diacuhkan karna handphone.

"ne, happy 6th anniversary hyung!" kataku.

"Hanya itu?" kali ini Yesung hyung menatapku penuh harap. Tapi lihat saja, kali ini aku mau pura-pura tidak mengingatnya!

"ne, memangnya mau apa lagi?" kataku padanya dengan wajah sok polosku. Kulihat alisnya merenggut tanda dia tidak terlalu menyukai ucapanku.

"Wookie, kau ingatkan ini hari apa?" kata Yesung hyung mencoba mengingatkanku. Kekeke~~ walaupun aku ingat tapi aku akan pura-pura melupakannya hyung.

"ne, tentu saja! Hari 6th super junior berdiri kan hyung? Ck! Begitu saja di tanyakkan. Aku haus ah, mau ambil minum dulu." Kataku langsung berdiri dan beranjak dari kamar kami.

Kekekeke~~~ kasian sekali Yesung hyung. Mukanya tampak masih sedikit syok karna ucapanku tadi. Hahaha… kalian mau tau sebenarnya ada apa?

Kalian tau ini hari apa? Ya! Ini hari jadiku dengan Yesung hyung! Hehehe…. Yup~ hari ini ada tiga perayaan. Hari jadiku dengan Yesung hyung, super junior anniversary dan sub grup k.r.y anniversary too ^^. Jadi tak mungkinkan aku melupan hari yang daebak ini? Kekeke~~~

Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya iseng saja, ingin menggoda Yesung hyung. Aku selalu suka melihat wajahnya seperti itu..  
.

Setelah mengambil minum aku tak langsung kembali ke kamar. Aku tak mau bertemu yesung hyung. Aku mau mengerjainya lebih dahulu. Aku mau terlihat Sok cuek, sok tak perduli, dan sok acuh. Hal ini sebenarnya saran Hyukkie hyung. Katanya mau melihat seberapa dalam cinta Yesung hyung padaku. Padahal aku tahu tanpa harus mengerjainya seperti ini. Dia itu sangat! Catat baik baik ya! Dia itu sangat MENCINTAIKU! Hehehe…

Aku bersembunyi dikamar Hyukkie hyung. Tadi aku sempat mendengar Yesung hyung memanggilku dari luar. Tapi setelah itu tak terdengar lagi. Kekeke~~ mencariku, eoh?

Setelah sekitar satu jam aku bersembunyi dikamar Hyukkie hyung—tidak ketahuan karna biasanya di kamar Sungmin Hyung. Aku memilih keluar, ganti mencari Yesung hyung. Kulihat ke ruang tamu ada Donghae hyung—aku menghampirinya.

"Hyung, liat Yesung hyung" kataku sedikit bercicit-cicit supaya tak terdengar Yesung hyung.

"ah, masuk ke kamar kalian tadi." Katanya.

"Gomawo." Kataku langsung berniat beranjak dari situ.

"Wookie~~ Happy Anniv nde.. salamkan juga pada Yesung hyung." Kata Donghae hyung. Aku hanya berbalik dan mengangguk lalu kembali lagi berjalan menuju kamarku dan Yesung hyung.

**.**

**Cklek…**

**.**

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan Yesung hyung. Kulihat Yesung hyung sedang tiduran di kasur. Ia sempat mengalihkan sebentar perhatiannya dari handphone di tangannya kepadaku yang baru masuk. Tapi hanya sebentar. Kulihat wajahnya datar. Kekeke~~ kau kesal ya hyung?

Aku menghapirinya, namun ia malah berbalik menghadap tembok. Aku memilih naik ke kasurnya lalu mengambil posisi di atara Yesung hyung dan tembok. Kulihat dia hanya merenggut saat aku sengaja menidurkan kepalaku di bahunya. Tak lupa juga aku mengambil handphonenya yang dari tadi di pegangnya.

"Waeyo…" katanya datar. Sepertinya masih kesal.

"Annio, hanya mau lihat saja hyung sedang membuka apa?" kataku sok polos, aku tau dia sudah kesal denganku.

"oh, hanya twitter. Itu saja." Katanya dingin sambil mengambil handphone yang sedang kulihat.

"hyung~~" kataku sedikit merajuk menghadap kearahnya. Hingga wajah kami sangat dekat.

"hyung kenapa?" kataku seberusaha mungkin terlihat lugu. Jujur aku sudah ingin tertawa dari tadi.

"aku tidak kenapa-napa, wookie-ah" katanya mengalihkan wajahnya kesisi lainnya.

"hyung… apa ka marah padaku?"

"annio." Katanya wajahnya benar-benar datar. Huft.. aku jadi tidak tega padanya.

"hyung~~"

"kenapa?"

"kau pasti marah, wae?"

"annio.."

"marah"

"annio."

"hyung~~"

.

**Srett…**

**.**

Yesung hyung bangun dari tempat tidur dan memulih duduk di lantai sebelah kasur. Tepatnya di depan kandang peliharaannya. Kulihat dia mengambil bungkusan yang berisikan makanan ddangkoma lalu mengisikannya ke tempat makanan yang ada di dalam aquarium. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Setelah menutup lagi bungkusan itu, Yesung hyung bangun dan memilih duduk di kasurku, namun memilih mengahadap ke arah pintu sambil memainkan handphone nya. Baiklah, aku sudahi saja.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengambil bungkusan kado yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya. Aku saat aku mengambil bungkusan kado itu, kulihat Yesung tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya itu.

Aku menjulurkan kadoku diantara muka Yesung hyung dan handphone nya. Dia langsung menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aku memilih tidak menjawab apapun.

**.**

**Cupp…**

.

Kurasa ciuman lembut di bibirnya bisa cukup menjawab.. kyaaa… aku jadi malu mencium duluan.

"Happy Anniversary, maaf mengarjaimu sampai kau kesal hyung." Kataku mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau ingat?" katanya. Matanya kini tidak lagi datar tapi sedikit berbinar, tanda dia benar-benar senang. Kyaaa.. tampannya NAMJAKU! Hehehe…

"mana mungkin aku yang lupa! Pasti kau yang lupa hyung~~~" rengekku sambil mengusapkan pipiku di lengan kirinya.

"aigoo… mana mungkin!berarti tadi… Ya! Kau mengerjaiku? Tega sekali." Katan sambil menyentil keningku. Ah.. sakit.

"ukh… sakit hyung" kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

.

**Cupp..**

.

Yesung hyung langsung mencium bibirku. Ciumannya lembut menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya.

"pipimu merah chagia~~" kyaa…. Menyebalkan! Dia masih sempat menggodaku. Aku langsung memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Heheh.. kesempatan memeluknya.

"ukh… lepas dulu sayang… aku mau membuka kadomu."katanya lagi. Langsung kuturuti. Iapun langsung membuka kado yang tadi kuberikan.

"hua… topinya bagus." Kata Yesung hyung sambil merapa motif tengkorak di depannya. Ah, jangan lupa dia juga langsung menyambar jaket yang bermotifkan sama lalu turun dari kasur mengaca di depan meja riasku.

"Kau tampan hyung." Komentarku. Dia langsung mengenakan topi dan jaket yang kubelikan itu.

"Kau baru tau? Ahahaha…" katanya sambil melepaskan topi dan jaket barunya itu.

"sini chagia. Aku membelikanmu sesuatu." Katanya. Aku langsung menghapirinya dan duduk di bangku meja rias. Kulihat Yesung hyung mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya yang ada di pinggir kasurnya.

"ini" katanya menyerahkan kotak kecil itu terlihat seperti kotak cincin? Aku langsung membukanya dan benar cincin! Aku…

**Srett…**

Yesung hyung mengambil cincin yang masih di kotaknya itu dan mengaluangkannya di leherku. Ia menjadikannya badulan kalung.

"Hyung…"kataku.

"Cantik bukan? Ingat wookie, cincin ini tanda cintaku. Apapun yang terjadi aku mencintaimu. Katanya lalu mencium pipiku.

"hyung ayo ambil foto untuk kenang kenangan." Kataku.

"ayo, ah tunggu dulu. Masukkan cincinnya ke dalam kaosmu."aku langsung menuruti kata-katanya.

**.  
**

** ryeong9 selain perayaan 6****th**** anniversary super junior, Hari ini juga perayaan anniversary K.R.Y .866120htu./**

.

.

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

Kurasa aku ketiduran setelah puas menangis semalaman. Semalam setelah melihat fotoku dan Yesung hyung air mataku seperti tak mau berhenti menetes. Entah, berapa lama aku hanya tiduran di kasur menagis dalam diam hingga tertidur. Aku bangun begitu handphoneku berbunyi. Sungmin hyung menelefon, aku tau sebenarnya ia hanya basa-basi menanyakan kabarku.

Siang ini aku ada jadwal dengan super junior. Sebelum berangkat aku menyempatkan diri member sedikit bedak di wajahku agar tak terlihat kusam, aku juga sempat membedaki daerah sekitar kantung mataku agar tidak terlalu terlihat. Hah, karna menangis semalam kantung mataku besar dan hitam sekali.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membawa mobilku dan kembali kesini lagi. Aku tau memang sedikit melelahkan. Tapi setidaknya akan lebih baik dari pada tidur di dorm. Setelah pamit dengan appa dan eomma aku langsung berangkat ke lokasi shooting menyusul hyungdeul yang lain.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note : Update! Kekeke~~~ saya update selca love.. ada yang ga sabar kah? Masih dalam suasana galaunya wookie.. hahaha.. mian ne, kalau lama lama agak lebai galaunya. Oh ya, gimana kali ini seru? Semoga seru deh.. ohya. Chap depan bakal aku selesai in deh masalah wookie Yesung. Tapi ada yang punya ide? Gimana maafannya yang so sweet? Kekeke,, di tunggu requesan ne^^ pasti yang bagus aku pake. Hehehe.. ohya, karna lagi libur doain aja bakal cepet update ne^^

Question&Answer

Q ( hana ryeong9 ) : tentang foto itu bneran ada gk?

A: Sebagian besar ada. Seperti contohnya foto Yesung promosiin Y style (foto wookie dengan kacamata unggu, dongahe sama kangin). Itu semua ada dan coba di sesuaikan denga ff-ku chingu. Foto yesung yoona itu juga beneran loh!(Termasuk tweet nya Yesung) Tapi memang ada yang tidak ada. Seperti di chapter 2. Wookie ciumman dengan ddangkoming. Itu boong. Cuman biar seru aja. Hehehe… tapi kebanyakkan aku pake foto beneran.

Q (sunnyunysunghyun) : Kok ak jd bngung sm alurnya?...Truz yeye ppa di mana?...truz wook ppa marah nggak sm yeye ppa?...

A: Yeye nya kan ceritanya lagi foto sama yoona. Trus wookie marah deh. Alurnya? Baca dari chap satu ya. Alurnya agak lompat lompat tapi jelas kok chingu^^

Q (Shin HyeRim) : walah wookie ngambek sama yesung...jangan lama lama ya ngambeknya...  
author kok lama banget updatenya, yg chap depan jangan lama-lama ya... fighting author...

A : maaf ga terkabul. Wookie nya masih ngambek. Update lama? Apakan sekarang masih lama?

Q(Greycells Lya, Redpurplewine, hyemi) : Tweet Yesung yang foto bareng yoona bikin nyesek.

A: sebenernya aku juga terinspirasi dari situ chingu. Aku kesel banget liat fotonya.

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Aku males ngedit lagi sih… ya seadanya aja yah…Karna dari awal ff ini memang Cuma iseng jadi semua memang bergantung dengan reader mau lanjut atau engga. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

Thanks to :

Dhia bintang, KimJinMinGummo, Memey clouds, ryu, Park Hyesung, jongwoonieswife-sj, Rara19Park, athena137,always YeWook, Deavict024, guest, EvilBunnyYumiie,Aiiu YeWook Shipperr, Julie Namikaze,Shin HyeRim, Han Haneul, Riestha-tita, Ahjumma Namja , Jewels97 , LyaCloudsELF , Shin HyeRim , aoora , wookiesomnia,Always YeWook , ShfLiee3424, yuliafebry, jongwookie, RillyGgio10, KimJinMinGummo, tnrilyanaa , sL Kim YeunGi ,athena137 , Riesta tita, Redpurplewine , leenahanwoo , yuliafebry, Jmhyewon, hana ryeong9, sunnyunysunghyun, jongwookie, Rochan, Riestha-tita, 96, , wieyatz, aidagracilla29, blue sky21, hyemi, Redpurplewine.

Mian kalo ada yang belom kesebut atau double-double.

So, Keep or delete ? semua tergantung kalian ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Selca Love

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. OOC. _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membawa mobilku dan kembali kesini lagi. Aku tau memang sedikit melelahkan. Tapi setidaknya akan lebih baik dari pada tidur di dorm. Setelah pamit dengan appa dan eomma aku langsung berangkat ke lokasi shooting menyusul hyungdeul yang lain.

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Selca Love~~_

Kali ini kami perform di panggung terbuka di sebuah acara di daerah Incheol. Agak jauh memang dari dorm. Namun lebih dekat dari rumahku. Acara sendiri berada di lapangan luas yang sudah di pasangi pangung. Saat aku sampai aku memarkirkan mobilku di blakang salah satu Van Super Junior yang ternyata sudah sampai lebih dulu.

Aku tak langsung keluar dari mobil menemui hyungdeul namuan aku memilih mengecek wajahku di spion dalam mobil. Kulihat tak buruk. Aku memang sempat member sedikit bedak dan cream di wajahku, khususnya mata panda-ku. Ah, aku juga sempat mengompres mataku tadi pagi supaya tidak terlihat terlalu buruk.

Saat bangun tadi pagi aku memang merasa mataku begitu berat. Saat melihat di kaca terenyata aku sudah memiliki mata panda, alias sekeliling mataku hitam! Dan parahnya agak sedikit bengkak. Huft! Ini karna menangis semalaman.

Setelah memastikan penampilanku tidak buruk aku langsung turun dari mobil dengan tas ransel andalanku. Aku memilih langsung masuk ke van di depan mobilku. Begitu masuk kedalam Van, semua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Sungmin Hyung dan hyukkie hyung langsung memelukku. Aku tau mereka menkhawatirkanku, apalagi aku tidak menelefon mereka—hanya menelefon Leeteuk hyung. Aku melihat sekeliling Van ini sedikit lenggang. Kulihat hanya Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan dengan PSP kesayangannya, lalu kami bertiga.

"Hyung, yang lain mana?" tanyaku pada Sungmin hyung dan Hyukkie hyung.

"Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung sedang kedalam bersama Manajer hyung. Biasa urusan mereka~~" kata Hyukkie hyung.

"Donghae dan kangin hyung ada di Van sebelah, sedang di make up. Kalo Siwonnie belum datang." Lanjutnya lagi.

"oh, kalian sudah make up?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"ah, kami sudah. Tinggal kangin hyung dan donghae saja. Take sound juga sudah. Katanya acaranya juga akan dimulai sekitar—"

"Nanti juga di panggil oleh Leeteuk hyung, kajja kau di make up dulu!" kata Sungmin hyung memotong ucapan Hyukkie hyung dan menarik ku menuju Van satunya yang terparkir sedikit kedepan di banding Van tadi.

"Wookkie-ah, gwenchana?" kata Sungmin hyung sedikit pelan. Aku tau dia sedikit menghawatirkanku. Kurasa dia yang paling tau perasaanku, karna belakangan ini aku paling sering curhat dengannya saat mengisi SUKIRA.

"nde, Gwenchana. Tenang saja Sungmin hyung… aku takpapa." Kataku berusaha meyakinnya.

"Hah… kau bisa bicara begitu. Tapi lihat matamu. Bahkan cream yang kau gunakan tidak berpengaruh banyak."

"ini sudah terlihat lebih baik hyung… Tenang saja.. arraseo!" kataku berusaha ceria. Aku langsung membuka pintu Van, karna tak mau banyak bicara dulu! Bisa-bisa aku langsung menangis. Kan bisa gawat urusannya!

Begitu aku membuka pintu Van, kulihat Kangin hyung sedang di makeup sedangkan Donghae hyung terlihat sudah rapi. Donghae hyung yang melihatku sambil menyengit melihatku.

"Wookie, Gwenchana?" kata Donghae hyung, menaruh punggung tangannya di keningku. Huft… apa Gwenchana sudah menjadi trendmark saat betemu denganku? Semua selalu mengatakannya, dan aku mulai bosan dengan kata gwenchana itu.

"aku baik-baik saja hyung!" kataku.

"Donghae-ya, kau sudah selesai di makeup? Kalau sudah gentian dengan Ryeowook!" kata Sungmin hyung.

"ne, hyung." Kata Donghae hyung menuruti kata sungmin hyung. Ia turun dan aku naik , mengambil posisi duduknya tadi. Di sebelah kangin hyung, lalu sungmin menutup pintu vannya dan dia sendiri memilih duduk di depan. Tak ada komunikasi diantara kami bertiga. Kami hanya bermain handphone kami masing-masing terpaut dengan pikiran kami sendiri – sendiri.

.

.

"Kau mau langsung pulang wookie-ah? Tanya Leeteuk hyung padaku saat kami berjalan bersama menuju parkiran. Kami telah menyelesaikan perform kami. Dan juga acaranya sudah selesai.

"Ne, aku pulang kerumah lagi hyung." Kataku padanya. Kulihat hampir semua member menatapku , heran. Apa ada yang salah? Sedangkan Yesung hyung juga tampak memperhatikanku namun saat mata kami tak sengaja bertemu, ia lebih memilih buang muka.

"aku juga pulang hyung." Kata Yesung hyung.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan kalian, eoh? Kenapa jadi pulang semua?" kata Hyukkie hyung. Sedangkan semua langsung menatap Hyukkie hyung dengan sedikit… er… garang?

"aku hanya kangen eomma hyung." Kataku padanya.

"sudah –sudah. Kalau mau pulang yasudah. Aku takpapa. Asal jangan lupa. Lusa kalian mulai ada jadwal lagi. Arraseo." Kata Leeteuk hyung.

"arraseo" jawab hampir semua member. Sisanya memilih mengangguk saja.

.

.

Huft.. ini malam kedua—setelah yang kemarin—dimana aku kembali tidak bisa tidur lagi karna hatiku sakit memutar kejadian hari ini. Yesung hyung membuang muka dariku, Yesung hyung menghindariku. Bahkan, kami tidak mengobrol atau tegur sapa. Aneh? Memang. Aku sendiri sudah tidak nyaman dengan ini semua.

Kalau malam kemarin aku puas menangis karna foto. Malam ini air mataku keluar begitu saja saat aku melihat bulan. Ya, benar. Saat ini aku memilih membawa segelas susu hangat dan duduk di balkon. Aku hanya menatap bulan diatas sana, namun air mataku entah kenapa pelan-pelan menetes dan tak kunjung berhenti.

Apa kalian tau lensa? Bentuknya bulat dan suka memancarkan sinar. Seperti itulah bulan yang kini ku tatap. Entah datang dari mana, namun saat ini terputar di hadapanku masa-masaku dengan Yesung hyung. Seperti melihat film di dalam lingkaran bulan itu.

.

.

.

"Wookkie, Chagia bagun! Ayo sarapan" panggil eomma. Aku kembali mengucek mataku. Ternyata aku tertidur di balkon kamarku. Mungkin aku tak sadar, menangis semalaman.

"nde, eomma." Teriakku sambil memasuki kamar.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka aku turun kebawah dan kulihat Eomma sedang menyiapkan sarapan sedangkan appa membaca Koran.

"bangun siang lagi chagia?" tanya eomma, begitu melihatku duduk.

"Nde, eomma. Aku kan hanya menikmati liburku." Kataku berusaha sedikit merajuk.

"hah.. arraseo! Kajja, makan!" perintah eomma, dan langsung aku turuti dan appa menyingkirkan korannya.

" Matamu bengkak, Wookie-ah." Kata appa, membuat eomma memperhatikanku.

"Ommo! Iya, kenapa bisa bengkak? Kau menangis chagia?" tanya eomma panik, lalu mengambil es untuk kompres di dapur.

" gwenchana, ini karna aku menonton film sedih semalam." Kataku, sambil mengambil bungkusan es yang eoma berikan.

"Lain kali jangan, kau membuat wajahmu seperti panda" kata appa.

"Eommaa…" panggil ku berusaha merajuk pada eomma.

"Aniya! Appamu benar." Katanya. Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku saja, tanda tidak setuju dengan mereka, sambil tetap melanjutkan sarapan kami.

.

.

Dua hari terasa begitu cepat. Aku kini harus sudah kembali tidur di dorm. Ya, Teuki hyung menyuruh kami semua tidur di dorm saat jadwal kembali padat lagi. Dan peraturan itu harus di taati seluruh member.

Aku baru tiba pagi-pagi sekali di dorm, namun begitu aku masuk –dorm lantai 11—hyukkie hyung langsung menarik tanganku, kembali ke lift.

"Mwoya hyung?" kataku.

"Ani, hanya di bawah sudah tidak ada orang lagi." Kata Hyukkie hyung, sedikit ngos-ngosan. Tidak ada orang katanya? Apa tidak salah?

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam dorm lantai 12, semua nya ada di ruang tamu, termasuk Siwon hyung yang jarang datang. Muka mereka terlihat sedikit cemas. Dan, ah—Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung tidak ada. Aku baru menyadarinya.

"Donghae hyung…" kataku. Entah kenapa tangan Donghae hyung langsung menunjuk kea rah kamar Leeteuk hyung. Ku lihat ekspresi dari beberapa mereka sedikit –er, tengang? Bahkan kulihat appa—kangin hyung hanya bisa mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Aku berjalan mendekati kamar Leeteuk hyung ,namun hampir dekat dengan pintu kamar Leeteuk hyung. Pintu itu sudah terbuka dari dalam.

**BRAK!**

Yesung hyung keluar dari dalam kamar Leeteuk hyung lalu membanting pintunya.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanyaku padanya begitu iya berdiri di depanku.

"Bukan Urusan MU!" katanya kasar lalu berjalan melewatiku. Sedangkan aku sendiri terdiam, Yesung hyung bicara seperti itu padaku?

**BRAK!**

Bantingan pintu membuayarkanku. Aku melihat ke belakang, ternyata Yesung hyung keluar dari dorm sambil membanting pintunya. Aku masih menatap pintu yang di banting Yesung hyung, pandangan ku mulai buram. Kumohon! Jangan menangis sekarang.

**HAP.**

Sungmin hyung menarikku dalam pelukannya, sebelum air mataku menetes. Aku sungguh mensyukuri hyungku yang satu ini sangat cepat kalau urusan perasaanku yang belakangan ini mulai labil.

"Teukkie hyung, Yesung hyung kenapa? Dia terlihat aneh?" kata Donghae hyung, aku langsung melepaskan rengkuhan Sungmin hyung dan melihat ke belakang. Ternyata Teukkie hyung sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak udah dipikirkan, bukankah biasanya juga dia terlihat aneh?" kata Teukkie hyung, namun jelas kami semua tau bahwa jawaban Teukkie hyung, adalah jangan di bahas lagi.

Teukkie hyung melihat ke arah ku dan Sungmin hyung lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook –ah, kalian masuk kamarku." Kata Teukkie hyung.

"Kanginie, bisa tolong aku dengan yang satunya?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke kangin hyung, yang dibalas anggukan dari kangin hyung.

"Yang lain. Kalian beli sarapan di luar, belikan juga untukku, sungmin, wookie, yesung, dan , pakai uangmu dulu. Nanti ku ganti. Arraseo?" kata Leeteuk hyung lagi.

"Arraseo." Kata hyung deul yang lain lalu mereka langsung bergegas pergi menyusul kangin hyung yang sudah lebih dulu.

"kalian, kajja!" kata Leeteuk hyung sambil memasukki kamarnya sedangkan aku dan Sungmin hyung mengikutinya.

Aku dan sungmin hyung duduk di atas kasur, sedangkan leeteuk hyung menarik bangku dari meja riasnya ke samping kasur –dekat kami.

"Wookie-ah gwenchana?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"molla." Jawabku.

"Yesung hyung membentaknya, dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut campur. Mana mungkin dia masih baik-baik saja hyung" adu sungmin hyung.

"Hah…anak itu" desah Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung, boleh kami tau?" tanya sungmin hyung sedikit pelan. Takut Leeteuk hyung kurang nyaman dengan pertannyaannya.

"itu hanya tentang keikut sertaanku ke Wamil. Tidak ada yang lain." Kata Teukki hyung.

Memang benar, pasti setelah Teukkie hyung berangkat Wamil Yesung hyunglah yang akan paling tertekan—setelah kangin hyung, namjachingu Leeteuk hyung. Itu karena Yesung hyung paling tua, dan dia juga yang harus mengambil alih tuga—

"Wookie-ah… gwenchana?" kata Leeteuk hyung membuyarkanku.

"Jangan menunduk terus, dan memikirkan segalanya sendiri. Aku tau selain masalah di bentak tadi, kau dan Yesung punya masalah lain kan? Mau ceritakan padaku?" Katanya lagi. Aku langsung menghadap Sungmin hyung curiga. Dia pasti mengadu pada 'eomma' super Junior .

"Ani,ani, bukan aku." Kata Sungmin hyung panik saat aku menatapnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hyung hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Sungmin hyung.

"sudah-sudah… nah, sekarang kau sudah siap cerita? Atau nanti saja ? hyung akan sabar menunggu." Kata Leeteuk hyung. Aku menatap nanar matanya.

"aku…" kataku sedikit terbata, jujur aku ingin cerita pada eomma super junior ini. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian menyedihkanku.

"nde, aku cerita." Kataku.

.

.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Teukkie hyung, tentang sikap Yesung hyung juga segala prasangka ku yang mambuat segalanya memburuk. Selama aku bercerita, air mataku mengalir dan seperti tidak mau berhenti. Teukkie hyung, mendengarkan kisahku dengan seksama. Sesekali ia juga terlihat tidak percaya, dan heran. Matanya menggambarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Sedangkan sungmin hyung hanya diam, sekali mengelus punggungku menyalurkan dukungan.

"arraseo…" kata Teukkie hyung setelah mendengar semua ceritaku.

"Aku tidak mau menyalahkan kalian, kalian sama-sama salah. Namun sama-sama benar juga. Dan masalah yesung , biar nanti aku yang bicara padanya." Lanjut teukkie hyung lagi.

"nah.. sekarang, kau bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu wookie-ah, pakai saja kamar mandi di sini. Sungmin bantu dia, arraseo? Aku mau mengechek yang lain" kata teukkie hyung bangun. Kami hanya mengangguk untuk meresponnya.

.

.

Setelah aku sedikit membenahi wajahku dia kamar mandi teukkie hyung aku dan sungmin hyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm bawah. Untuk apa coba, di dorm atas kalau tidak ada orang? Dan dimana juga teukkie hyung. Aku dan sungmin hyung tidak bisa menemukannya.

Dorm lantai 11 masih sangat sepi ketika aku dan Sungmin hyung masuk. Kurasa benar memberdeul belum kembali dari membeli makan. Aku dan sungmin hyung langsung berjalan kea arah kamar ku.

"Sudahlah Yesungie, benar kata teukkie hyung. Kau juga harus bicara pada Ryeowook."

**DEG!**

Itu suara kangin hyung, dari dalam kamarku. Aku langsung mendekat kea rah pintu. Sedangkan Sungmin hyung mengikuti di blakangku.

"Wookie.."cicitnya.

"Sttt.." balasku. Ia pun langsung diam.

.

.

"Hahh.." aku mendengar helaan nafas Yesung hyung. Menandakan dia dalam keadaan yang berat—kebiasaaannya.

"percuma menjelaskan pada ryeowook hyung… percuma… dia tidak akan mengerti. Untuk apa." Kata yesung hyung.

Kali ini rasanya hatiku bagai di hujam ribuan jarum. Sakit.. sekali.

"Hah.." kali ini suara yang lebih lembut menghela napas. Kurasa itu teukkie hyung.

"lalu sekarang kau mau bagaimana?" ternyata benar orang itu teukkie hyung.

"molla… mollayo.. moregeusoyo hyung.." jawab Yesung membuatku geregetan padanya.

**BRAK**

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang pertuliskan Yewook di depannya. Ya, kamar kami.

"Mau ku, putus hyung!" jawabku. Sedangkan yang semua masih menatapku kaget.

"Mw.. mwo?" kata Yesung hyung sedikit terbata.

"kita akhiri hyung. Selesai. Trima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini." Kataku lalu keluar dari dorm langsung menuju lift. Di dalam lift lah air mataku langsung mengalir. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal segila itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/note:

KYA! Update! Akhirnya update.. gomawo masih pada nunggu-in Selca Love #kaya ada aja# kekeke~~ wahh.. kayaknya ga tamat tamat nihh… aduh jadi merasa bersalah.. maaf ya.. mana updatenya lama.. maaf nde chingu deul.. oh ya, sekalian mau ngucapin makasih.. banget buat Rara.. udah support, bahkan pm Cuma buat ingetin update, padahal aku nya lagi liburan.. hiks.. mian.. gomawo juga buat semua chingu deul yang bacaa ^^ sumpah yang baca banyak banget sampe seribuan.. gomawo ne ^^

Q&A

hyemi: mian lama,.. ini udah di usahain cepet kok.. ^^

jongwookie : sifat asli Yesung.. chap depan ne ~~ ini udah mau udahan kok nyiksa wookienya..

Rara19Park : udah aku ingetin tuh kamu nya.. gomawo ndee… reader setiaku~~ #eaa.. wkwk..

yewook son is onew: selca anniv mereka? Sebenernya fotonya ada, tapi ga make kalung chingu.. fotonya itu mereka berduaan di kamar, terus ryeowook pake baju biru, sedangkan Yesung pake singlet item.

Riestha-tita : kenapa Cuma dari sudut pandang ryeowook? Yah, kalo nanti dari sudaut pandang Yesung rahasianya ketauan doing.. jadi ga salah paham dong.. kalian jadi gampang nebak nya dong.. gitu..

diya1013: maaf,.. tapi itulah peran wookie yang tersiksa #dicekek Yesung oppa

Shin HyeRim : Ryeowook selingkuhh.. ide bagus tuhh.. wkwk.. emang Yesung ga pekaan sih jadi orang bikin geregetan :D

Citcitcit: gomawo

Rochan : haha.. sabar ya.. Yeppa emang begitu orangnya..

viiaRyeosom: ia.. maunya juga gitu wookie balas dendam huahaha #ketawa nista.. na.. selesai konfliknya kan.. mereka putus.. opps… hahaha..

LQ : gomawo ^^ ini sudah update…

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Aku males ngedit lagi sih… ya seadanya aja yah…Karna dari awal ff ini memang Cuma iseng jadi semua memang bergantung dengan reader mau lanjut atau engga. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

Thanks to :

Dhia bintang, KimJinMinGummo, Memey clouds, ryu, Park Hyesung, jongwoonieswife-sj, Rara19Park, athena137,always YeWook, Deavict024, EvilBunnyYumiie,Aiiu YeWook Shipperr, Julie Namikaze,Shin HyeRim, Han Haneul, Riestha-tita, Ahjumma Namja , Jewels97 , LyaCloudsELF , aoora , wookiesomnia,Always YeWook , ShfLiee3424, yuliafebry, jongwookie, RillyGgio10, KimJinMinGummo, tnrilyanaa , sL Kim YeunGi, Redpurplewine , leenahanwoo , yuliafebry, Jmhyewon, hana ryeong9, sunnyunysunghyun, jongwookie, Rochan, 96, , wieyatz, aidagracilla29, blue sky21, hyemi, Redpurplewine, LQ, diya1013, viiaRyeosom, viiaRyeosom, Love Clouds, guest.

Mian kalo ada yang belom kesebut atau double-double.

So, Keep or delete ? semua tergantung kalian ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Selca Love

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. OOC. _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

"Mau ku, putus hyung!" jawabku. Sedangkan yang semua masih menatapku kaget.

"Mw.. mwo?" kata Yesung hyung sedikit terbata.

"kita akhiri hyung. Selesai. Trima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini." Kataku lalu keluar dari dorm langsung menuju lift. Di dalam lift lah air mataku langsung mengalir. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal segila itu.

.

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Selca Love~~_

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di dalam mobilku di basement parkiran. Memang terkesan norak, tapi dari pada ke tempat lain malah akan membuat heboh. Hanya karena aku putus dengan Yesung hyung aku langsung membuat headline "Ryeowook Super Junior, keluar dorm sambil menangis". Bisa-bisa grup kami di issue kan bubar hanya karenaku.

Aku memilih tidak pergi, walaupun dengan mobilku sendiri. Karna malam ini kami ada jadwal, aku tidak mau repot. Tapi entah datang dari mana, perasaanku sedikit lega. Mungkin karna kini hubunganku dan Yesung hyung sudah jelas, walaupun harus berakhir. Kau harus kuat KIM RYEOWOOK!

.

.

Menjelang sore baru ada telefon masuk dari sungmin hyung menanyakan aku ada dimana. Kukatakan aku ada di basement di mobilku. Sungmin hyung bertanya apa aku mau naik dulu untuk sekedar ganti baju atau tidak ku jawab tidak. Aku meminta tolong dia membawakan bajuku saja ke bawah. Supaya aku bisa ganti baju,di toilet yang ada di basement.

Jujur aku tidak siap naik keatas, bukan. Bukan karna Yesung hyung tapi lebih terhadap memberku. Karna aku yakin member lain pasti sudah mendengar dan mereka akan menasehati, bahkan memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit. Bukan aku tidak menghargainya tapi aku muak saja. Bukannya mereka harusnya bersikap yah, biasa saja. Agar yah, aku tak teringat lagi. Tapi kurasa wajar juga, karna mereka sayang padaku.

Tak lama aku menunggu, sungmin hyung menelefonku lagi. Katanya ia sudah berada di basement aku langsung mengiyakan dan menyusulnya. Dari jauh kulihat sungmin hyung sedikit kerepontan dengan barang yang ia bawa. Ia membawa ransel coklat favoritnya. Tangan kanannya memegang setelan jasku sedankan tangan kirinya memegang kotak makeup berwarna silver. Aku langsung menghampirinya mengambil setelan jasku. Aku mau mengambil juga kotak makeupnya namun ia melarang. Kami tidak banyak bicara dan langsung menuju toilet untuk ganti baju.

.

.

Aku, Siwon hyung dan Sungmin hyung tiba paling pertama di dorm. Tadi setelah peform aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan karna jelas aku membawa mobilku sendiri sedangkan sungmin hyung ngotot untuk ikut denganku. Kalo siwon hyung? Dia di utus leeteuk hyung untuk menjaga kami berdua.

"Mereka tidak dapat di percaya. Setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang kupercaya" begitu kata Leeteuk hyung. Aku dan Sungmin pun akhirnya hanya menurut.

Begitu masuk dorm aku langsung masuk ke marku dan membersihkan wajah dari riasan dan juga mengganti pakaianku menjadi piama. Aku juga langsung mengambil bantal, boneka jerapahku dan bedcover lalu menuju ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah kuliat siwon hyung dan sungmin hyung juga sudah berganti pakaian sedang menonton tv.

"Siwon hyung, kau tidur di dorm? Aku tidur denganmu ya." Kataku membuat perhatian mereka teralih padaku.

"mwo?" kata sungmin hyung dan siwon hyung kompak.

" Siwon hyung, aku tidur denganmu yah." Kataku.

"ah? Ah, nde ryeowook-ah." Jawab Siwon hyung.

"kenapa tidak denganku saja, wokkie?" Tanya sungmin hyung ketika aku ingin beranjak langsung menuju kamar siwon hyung.

"lalu kyuhyun mau di kemanakan." Jawabku. Dia tampak berpikir, tapi aku tidak menunggunya menyelesaikan pikirannya. Aku langsung pergi menuju kamar siwon hyung. Dan langsung tidur, karna lebih baik langsung istirahat kan? Karna besok jadwal kami sangat padat.

.

.

.

Seharian ini jadwal kami padat, apalagi kami juga harus latihan koreo baru untuk lagu repage nanti. Leeteuk hyung mencegah kami untuk membawa mobil sendiri-sendiri membuat aku akhirnya ikut dengannya naik van. Saat kami sampai di dorm aku langsung masuk ke kamar, maksudku kamarku dengan yesung hyung. Rencanaku aku langsung mandi dan ganti baju lalu tidur di kamar siwon hyung seperti kemarin. Namun sepertinya tidak bias begitu.

Saat aku keluar kamar mandi setelah mandi dan ganti baju aku melihat Yesung hyung duduk di kasurku. Di blakangnya bantal, bonek dan bedcoverku yang seharusnya masih ada di kamar siwon hyung. Begitu melihatku keluar dari kamar mandi Yesung hyung langsung mengangkat wajahnya menghadapku.

"kau saja yang tidur disini. Aku tidur dengan siwon." Kata Yesung hyung lalu berdiri, sepertinya dia berniat langsung meninggalkanku. Tidak bisa!

"wae?" tanyaku "kenapa aku yang harus disini." Lanjutku.

"sudah turuti saja." Kata Yesung hyung lalu kembali bebalik lagi.

Aku langsung mengambil bantal mengikuti yesung hyung keluar kamar. Aku menaruh bantal dan bedcoverku di sofa ruang tengah dorm. Aku sudah tak peduli. Aku hanya tidak terima dengan perlakuan Yesung hyung. Dia kira dia siapaku sampai aku harus menurut dengannya? Aku memjamkan mataku, kurasa tidak buruk juga tidur di sini.

.

.

Begitu aku bangun pagi, aku sudah di kamar. Aku tahu, pasti ini kerjaanya Yesung hyung. Memang siapa lagi yang berani memindahkanku? huhtf.. sebenarnya aku sebal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kurasa bukan waktu yang tepat hanya untuk sekedar melabrak dan marah marah padanya kan? Lebih baik aku siap-siap untuk hari ini.

.

.

2 minggu yang lalu kami mengeluarkan album repage kami. S.P.Y respon elf dan seluruh dunia begitu membahana terdengar bagus. Kecuali untu kesehatan kami para member sendiri. Jadwal kami masing-masing maupun dengan SJ sangat padat. Dalam hitungan jam saja kami harus berada di lain tempat yang jauh.

Kesibukan ku secara personal maupun dengan SJ begitu padat hingga aku akhirnya asik dengan duniaku sendiri. Tidak lagi terlalu memikirkan Yesung hyung ada di sekitarku atau tidak. Aku mulai menikmatinya. Sangat!

Ketika aku pulang ke dorm, biasanya Yesung hyung sudah memilih tidur duluan entah di kamar Siwon hyung atau Shindong hyung. Sedangkan kalau sedang break dia juga lebih memilih diluar dorm atau sekedar ke cafenya atu juga toko kacamatanya itu. Minimnya berpapasan dengannya membuatku dan ahti ku lebih cepat pulih.

Tidak ada yang minta di kirimi sms, photo, selca, ataupun menyuruhku pulang ke dorm secepat nya. Ah, tidak ada juga yang mengomelimu serta mengaturmu ini itu. Enak kan? Kurasa itu yang membuatku cepat sedang walaupun putus dari Yesung hyung.

.

.

"Wahh, hyung kenapa pas sekali? Pasti Yesung hyung senang sekali ulang tahunnya di rayakan di Jepang." Kata hyukkie hyung setelah membacakan schedule kami untuk minggu depan.

Minggu depan, jadwal kami akan padat seperti biasanya. Reality show, fan meet, wawancara dan pemotretan merupan hal wajar bagi kami , ah jangan lupakan Sukiera untukku dan sungmin hyung. Hanya saja minggu depan agak spesial memengingat minggu depan akan ada tanggal 24. Ah, maksudku tanggal 24 agustus. Ulang tahun Yesung hyung. Dan yang jadi masalahnya saat ia ulang tahun kami akan berada di jepang karna ada fanmeet di sana. Aku tidak terlalu suka. Karna banya Yewook Shipper di sana. Kasian mereka, mereka tidak tau bahwa kami sudah putus.. kekeke~~

Setelah manajer hyung member tahu jadwal kami, kami langsung bersiap. Ah, skip saja bagian Hyukkie hyung dan Kangin hyung serta donghae yang menggoda Yesung hyung. Karna aku lebih memilih mandi duluan serta menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untuk hari ini. Jadwal hari ini padat namun tidak terlalu juga sih.

Pagi ini kami ada recording di mbc sampai siang. Setelah itu kami ada latihan di gedung SM. Kenapa harus latihan? Tentu saja agar kami tidak lengah dalam tiap performance kami kan. Setelah latihan malamnya memberdeul sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi accept aku, sungmin hyung dan shindong hyung yang harus mengisi acara radio kami.

.

.

Entah kenapa, hari belum larut tapi Leeteuk hyung sudah memperbolehkan kami untuk bubar latihan. Sebagian dari kami langsung memilih pulang. Sebagain lagi tetap di gedung SM. Ada urusan katanya, sisanya aku tidak tau kemana. Yang memilih pulang adalah aku Leeteuk hyung sendiri, sungmin hyung dan Siwon hyung. Sedangkan yang tetap di SM adalah Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun dan Siwon hyung.

Sesampainya di dorm Leeteuk hyung mengatakan bahwa malam ini aku dan Sungmin hyung tidak perlu menjadi dj SUKIRA. Aneh. Tapi bukannya menyenangkan bukan kalau aku tidak ada jadwal. Setidaknya aku bisa istirahat.

Setelah mandi aku langsung memilih untuk tidur. Kalian tau kan kalau aku tidur sendiri di kamar walaupun Yesung hyung ada di dorm. Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu siapa-siapa lagi untuk tidur.

.

.

.

**BRAKKK!**

.

.

Eh?eh, eh,? Ada apa ini. Aku langsung membuka mata begitu mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamarku. Namun belum sadar sepenuhnya dan mengetahui siapa yang membanting pintu kamarku. Orang itu langsung menyingkap selimutku dengan kasar yang jelas sontak mebuatku panik.

"Gwenchana?" katanya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya namun aku tau itu Yesung hyung. Aneh.

Setelah menyingkap selimutku ia, terus bergumam 'gwenchana' lalu menarik kakiku dan sedikit menyingkap piamaku agar kakiku terlihat. Setelah kedua kakuku giliran tanganku lalu wajahku. Matanya terlihat merah dan panik saat menatapku. Dan—

**.**

**BUK!**

**.**

Yesung hyung menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundakku dan tetap bergumam 'gwenchana'. Sebenarnya ada apa kenapa dia seperti itu.

Mungkin aku terlalu asik dengan pikiranku sampai aku menyadari pundakku terasa basah dan pudak Yesung hyung sedikit bergetar. Aku memengang lengannya dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhku supaya bisa melihat wajahnya.

"hyung" panggilku. Ia menaikkan wajahnya. Matanya merah dan pipinya basah karna airmatanya.

"Gwenchana…" lirihnya sambil menatapku dalam.

"naega michasseo!" katanya lagi lebih lantang lalu menarikku begitu kuat dalam pelukkannya, memelukku begitu erat.

"michasseo.." lirihnya.

.

.

"Mwo? Hahaha…" aku tertawa namun hanya sesaat karna kulihat wajah Yesung hyung kini mulai serius.

"ah, kau sudah tau semuanya. Jadi bagaimana?" ujarnya. Pantas saja dia nampak serius. Tapi bukannya harusnya dia tau jawabanya apa.

"Molla~~" kataku sengaja sambil mem-poutkan bibirku. Haha.. sudah lama aku tidak meluncurkan aegyo ku.

"kau bilang apa chagia?" katanya mengeluarkan senyum berharapnya. Aku tau dia sedang menggodaku balik.

"aniyoo—KYA!" aku yang berniat menolak langsung di terjang Yesung hyung hingga tertidur di kasur dengan Yesung hyung diatasku.

"OMMO!" kataku spontan. Bagaimana tidak. Yesung hyung di atasku , tanyannya mencekram tanganku di atas kepala. Wajahnya juga sangat dekat denganku! Jantungku jadi berdetak duakali-lipat dari biasanya.

"apa chagi~~" katanya sedikir err—mendesah?

"hyung~~" kataku. Jujur disaat ini aku bingung harus seperti apa.

.

**CUP**

**.**

"Saranghae.." bisiknya di telingaku setelah mencium keningku.

"nado~" kataku.

Huft.. sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Dan semoga saja ulah Yesung hyung selanjutnya tidak akan merusak jadwalku dan jadwal super junior. Itupun kalau bisa..

Ah, sudah dulu. Aku harus fokus dengan Yesung hyung! Annyeong!

JANGAN NGINTIP!

BRAKK /banting pintu ceritanya/

.

.

END

.

A/Note:

Wahh… END SODARA-SODARA.. WAHAHA… #plakk! Berisik!

Wah, ga nyangka banget akhirnya END.. hahaha.. sebenernya sih ga end juga, akan ada sequel yang sudah aku persiapakan.. tapi, kalau kalian mau.. kalau engga ya gapapa gantung gini. Kenapa gantung? Soalnya biar yang minta banyak wkwk… ohya, jeongmal gomawo juga untuk readers semuar. Neommu daebak! Jeongmal! Readerku ternyata sudah sampai angka 4ribu, yah walaupun yang review Cuma 80, tapi udah hebat banget rasanya. Makanya aku update kilat buat kalian! /lempar lempar/. Yah, sekali lagi gomawo nde chingu deul.. oh ya, wishnya kali ini yang review sampe seratus dong.. aminn.. jadi makin semangat. Ohya, kalo Selca love abis, pada mau ff baru? Siapa yang mau? Haha.. di tunggu requessan kalian!.

Q&A:

LQ: ini happy ending (^,^ ) walaupun gantung sih.. tapi emang sengaja biar pada minta sequel. Hehe..

Hyukie : dua, aja yang minta wook selingkuh sama won. Jangan dong.. ga tega ama kibum..

Evil Roommate: ini ga putus Yewookny../lempar Yewook/

Hyemi : ini aku udah update.. udah baikkan nohh.. /nunjuk yewook/

yewook yeoja : ini sudah lanjut.

Yeye: yakan wookie gamau di gantungin makanya minta putus. Hehehe.. ini sudah lanjut..

thepaendeo : ini sudah update..

Yewook Turtle: mereka sudah baikkan sekaranf.. hehehe.. ini sudah update..

Shin HyeRim : mian putusnya lama.. tapi ya gapapakan baikkan. Hehe..

Kiki Craft : mereka sudah baikkan sekarang.

Jongwookie : haha.. selca annivnya aku juga punya dua kok.. :P, lagian wookie ga pabbo! Yesung yang pabbo.. / di hajar Yesung./

Rara19Park: Ya rara, jadi yang kasian siapa dong? Wkwk.. ini udah update, padahal baru tadi pagi kamu suruh.. wkwk..

Guest : gomawo buat pujiannya.

diya1013: yah, sayangnya wookie ga di kejar tuh :P

wookiesomnia : nyiksa wookie nya sampe chap kemaren doang kok.. yang ini aja udah happy ending. Apa yang ada di pikiran yesung? Di sequel ya! Haha…

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Aku males ngedit lagi sih… ya seadanya aja yah…hehe.. oh ya, kalo banyak yang minta sequel nanti baru aku publish.. kalo dalam minggu ini ngelebihin seratus aku langsung cepet deh updatenya.. hehe... Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa endingnya Aku(AUTHOR) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

Thanks to :

Dhia bintang, KimJinMinGummo, Memey clouds, ryu, Park Hyesung, jongwoonieswife-sj, Rara19Park, athena137,always YeWook, Deavict024, EvilBunnyYumiie,Aiiu YeWook Shipperr, Julie Namikaze,Shin HyeRim, Han Haneul, Riestha-tita, Ahjumma Namja , Jewels97 , LyaCloudsELF , aoora , wookiesomnia,Always YeWook , ShfLiee3424, yuliafebry, jongwookie, RillyGgio10, KimJinMinGummo, tnrilyanaa , sL Kim YeunGi, Redpurplewine , leenahanwoo , yuliafebry, Jmhyewon, hana ryeong9, sunnyunysunghyun, jongwookie, Rochan, 96, , wieyatz, aidagracilla29, blue sky21, hyemi, Redpurplewine, LQ, diya1013, viiaRyeosom, Love Clouds, guest, ryeofha2125, Yewook Turtle, futari chan, Kiki Craft, thepaendeo, yewook yeoja, Hyukie, Evil Roommate.

Mian kalo ada yang belom kesebut atau double-double.

So, Sequel atau engga ? semua tergantung kalian ne (^-^)

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	7. Chapter 7

Selca Love

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. OOC. _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

"Saranghae.." bisiknya di telingaku setelah mencium keningku.

"nado~" kataku.

Huft.. sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Dan semoga saja ulah Yesung hyung selanjutnya tidak akan merusak jadwalku dan jadwal super junior. Itupun kalau bisa..

Ah, sudah dulu. Aku harus fokus dengan Yesung hyung! Annyeong!

.

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Selca Love~~_

_Sequel_

_~love never end~_

_._

_._

**Author POV.**

Namja yang baru saja tiba itu langung tersenyum begitu melihat handphonenya. Apa kita perlu teliti? Sepertinya pesan barusan sangat ampuh membuang lelah di wajahnya akibat aktifitasnya hari ini. Kalau kalian menebak dia mendapat pesan dari sang kekasih kalian benar, namun kalau kalian mengatakan itu pesan dari seorang yeoja jelas kalian salah.

Mari kita berkenalan dulu dengan namja yang kini sedang tesenyum pada handphonenya itu. Jongwoon, Kim Jongwoon. Ah, apa ada yang mengenalnya? Mungkin kita harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang lebih akrab. Yesung, Super Junior Yesung

**Author POV. END.**

**Yesung POV.**

Baru saja aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur, aku sudah merasakan handphoneku berbunyi. Ryeowook. NAE PRINCESS! Mwo? Kalian tidak suka? Tidak bisa begitu! Biarpun di namja dia tetap princessku! Arraseo!

Huft. Rasanya aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat fotonya yang manis itu. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Yah, walaupun aku tau kalau itu Cuma pura-pura saja. Tapi tetap saja di terlihat begitu manis.

Aku memilih tidak membalas pesannya dan memilih mandi. Aku harus segera istirahat, badanku lelah sekali tapi itu memang resikonya bukan menjadi artis? Jadwal penuh seharian. Padahal mereka bilang mereka sudah menguranginya. Apa ada yang percaya itu?

.

.

Aku baru saja meresmikan toko kacamataku, 'Y stye'. Kegiatan meresmikan dan mempromosikan toko baru memang sulit. Namun saat aku merasa lelah seperti sekarang ini, orang-orang yang aku sayangi mendukungku membuatku mendapatkan energy ekstra.

Selain sibuk dengan toko aku juga sibuk menyelesaikan meteri album kami yang ke enam. Memang seharusnya itu bukan kewajibanku. Tapi akan lebih puas kan kalau kau yang mengeceknya sendiri di bandingkan membiarkan kru menyelesaikan semua.

Kesibukan ku memang hanya itu-itu saja namun dapan membuatku putus komunikasi dengan ryeowook, namjachinguku. Kadang aku baru melihat pesannya tengah malam dan sungkan membalasnya karna takut membangunkannya.

Oh ya, perlu aku beritahukah? Kini aku tidak tinggal di Dorm Super Junior lagi. Namun di apartement orang tuaku yang lumayan jauh dari dorm namun cukup dekat dengan gedung baru SM itu. Jadi jelas aku dan ryeowook makin susah bertemu atau sekedar bersama belakangan ini. Apalagi jadwal personal kami yang memang di acak pada saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

Baru siang ini aku di panggil ke gedung SM oleh Leeteuk hyung. Katanya dia mau bicara denganku, entah bicara apa. Aku hanya menurut bertemu dengannya.

Leeteuk hyung mengajakku bertemu di salah satu ruang rapat di gedung SM. Begitu masuk aku sedikit terkejut karna melihat Heechul hyung ada disini. Jarang sekali dia mau datang kan?

"Ah, Yesung-ah" Kata Leeteuk hyung begitu melihatku masuk.

"Ah, hyung. Heechul hyung?" tanyaku pada leader kami itu.

"kami mau bicara denganmu." Kata Heechul hyung. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah. Jarang sekali hanya kami bertiga yang bertemu seperti ini.

Aku langsung duduk di sisi kiri Heechul hyung sedangkan Leeteuk hyung sendiri duduk di depan kami. Heechul hyung yang sedikit bicara ini langsung membuatku mengerti kalau kali ini kami akan membicarakan hal penting. Kali ini ada apa?

"Jangan tengang begitu Jongwoon-ah…" kata Leeteuk hyung sambil melemparkan senyum padaku namun tak bisa mengurangi rasa bingung dan heranku.

"bicara saja hyung, aku akan mendengarkan." Kataku.

" ini mengenai album terakhir kita dan jadwal kita kedepannya." Kata Leeteuk hyung, ku lirik Heechul hyung masih tampak enggan berkomentar.

"dan tentang Leader penggantiku."

DEG!

Kini aku mengerti kenapa Leeteuk hyung memanggilku. Alasan yang sama saat dia akhirnya memutuskan utuk tetap bersama super junior dan Heechul hyung yang akan melaksanakan tugas Negara itu.

"Kau tau apa jawabanku untuk yang satu itu hyung." Kataku pada Leeteuk hyung. Kami sudah pernah membahasnya, dan aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Leeteuk hyung tetap Leader kami dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Siapapun itu.

"Kau harus mengerti Jongwoon!" teriak Heechul hyung. Aku tau sebenarnya dia juga tidak suka akan keputusan ini namun dia tidak ada pilihan.

"Aku sudah bilang dari dulu, aku akan mengambil alih semua pekejaannya, membantunya! Namun tidak dengan posisinya hyung! Arraseo!" kataku tinggu pada Heechul hyung.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar kalian—"

"Aku tau ini tidak akan bekerja!"

**BRAK!**

Heechul hyung memilih keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalkan aku yang kini hanya berdua dengan Leeteuk hyung.

"Kau tau jawabanku hyung." Kataku kepada leeteuk hyung lalu memutuskan untuk keluar mengikiuti jejak Heechul hyung.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjiku, walau masih dengan Leeteuk hyung namun sebagian besar jadwal member aku yang menangani. Beberapa tugas Leeteuk pun juga aku yang menangani. Agak mudah karna memang dari awal aku sudah sering membantunya. Namun yang sedikit susah ialah mengatur jadwalku sendiri. Disatu sisi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tokoku dan segalanya tentang itu. Sedangkan di sisi lain aku juga harus mengurus member dan perencanaan ku yang lain.

Memang terasa terlalu terburu-buru. Namun memang semua ternyata terjadwal terlalu dekat. Pembukaan toko 'Y Style', Peluncuran album SF&S, dan rencanaku membuka Coffee Shop seperti yang sudah kupunya. Namun kali ini cafe yang ingin ku buat sedikit berbeda karna ini untuk kekasihku. For Nae Princess!

Masalah yang muncul pertama ialah saat aku mempersiapkan pembuatan toko baruku. Rencananya aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya saat nanti senganggang liburan pasca album SF&S namun karna Ryeowook marah karna aku tak bisa menemaninya kami malah bertengkar.

Begini saja logikanya. Kau ingin mempersiapkan Kejutan untuknya tapi dia ikut denganmu? BIG NO! Memang agak susah melawan puppy eyesnya tapi aku harus berjuang supaya dia bahagia akhirnya.

**Yesung POV END.**

**.**

**.**

Super Junior akhirnya meluncurkan album terbaru mereka. Jadwal yang padat membuat beberapa member sibuk sehinga mereka sendiripun jarang bertemu sesama member karna jadwal personal mereka.

Siang ini Para member berkumpul dari jadwal personal mereka di gedung SBS untuk melakukan record bersama. Setelah mereka selesai melakukan recording mereka memutuskan melakukan aktifitas masing-masing sambil mengunggu pembagian jadwal baru yang akan di umumkan Leeteuk atau Yesung bersama sang prince manajer super junior itu.

Beberapa Member menggunakan waktu luang yang sedikit itu untuk tidur, sebagian lagi memilih sibuk dengan gajed mereka masing-masing atau touring keliling gedung SBS itu. Seperti yang kita lihat setelah melakukan recording Yesung dan Leeteuk langsung keluar menemui manajer mereka yang sudah menunggu bersama seorang staff SM yang di tugaskan memberikan jadwal baru bagi mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan rapat singkat itu Yesung langsung berniat untuk kembali ke ruang ganti Super junior untuk memberitahu para member tentang jadwal baru meraka minggu ini yang sedikit renggang. Ada sedikit perasaan lega, karna akhirnya member mereka bisa sedikit istirahat di tengah jadwal mereka yang padat dan melelahkan itu.

"Oppa! Yesung oppa!" Pekikkan seorang Yeoja menyadarkan Yesung yang sedang berjalan memasuki salah satu lorong di gedung SBS itu.

"Yoona?" kat Yesung ketika iya berbalik dan menemukan Yeoja cantik itu ada di depan salah satu pintu di deretan lorong itu sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Tanpa pikir Yesung menghampiri Yoona.

"Oppa, ingat gelang yang waktu itu ku janjikan? Aku sudah menemukannya! Mau mengambilnya?" kata Yoona terlihat begitu excited .

"Gelang yang untuk Wookkie yang ku pesan itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Iya! Ayo..." kata Yoona langsung menarik tangan Yesung masuk ke ruang ganti yang ia gunakan.

"oppa ini, cek dulu" kata yoona sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil. Yesung langsung mengambilnya dan membukanya. Isinya hanya sebuah gelang perak yang terlihat seperti gelang perempuan namun juga tapi juga cocok untuk namja. Ukiran di gelang itu juga tidak terlihat norak, terlihat simple dan anggun. Sepertinya sangat cocok untuk tipe orang seperti Ryeowook. Yesung langsung menyunggingkan Senyumnya begitu melihat gelang itu.

"Seleramu memang bagus! Tidak salah aku meminta bantuanmu!" kataYesung menutup kotak tersebut.

"Gomawo oppa. Memang dari dulu itu kemampuanku." Kata yoona membanggakan dirinya.

"akh, Yoona. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi iklanku saja 'Ystyle' bagaimana? Sebagi tanda terima kasihku?" kata Yesung.

"bukannya itu malah menguntungkanmu? Kau memanfaatkanku oppa!" kata yoona namun tidak menolak kacamata yang di ulurkan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri mencari kacamata satu lagi di tasnya setelah menaruh kotak gelang tadi di tasnya.

.

.

Setelah sedikit mengobol lagi dengan Yoona akhirnya Yesung kembali ke tujuaan awalnya yaitu menemui para member yang ia ketahui sedang ada di ruang ganti Super Junior itu. Baru ia akan membuka pintu ruang ganti itu Seorang namja kecil yang ia sangat kenal keluar dari pintu itu.

Namja itu atau bisa langsung kita sebut saja dia ryeowook langsung menatap tajam Yesung yang ada di depannya. Melihat Yesung dari atas sampai bawah seakan akan dia adalah seorang juri yang menilai pakaian yang yesung kenakan. Saat matanya beremu dangan mata Yesung ia buru-buru langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yesung yang terbengong-begong.

"wookie?" heran Yesung begitu dia sadar dari lamunannya. Ia masih melihat punggung Ryeowook yang menjauh darinya.

"Wookie.." pangil Yesung sambil berjalan mengikuti ryeowook. Dia berniat mengejarnya.

"Ryeowook!"

"Yesung!" panggil Leeteuk begitu melihat Yesung seperti akan berlari menjahui ruang ganti mereka. Yesung langsung tersentak dan berbalik melihat Leeteuk yang memanggilnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk ikut dengannya. Ia berusaha tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih kembail melihat ke arah berlawanan. Arah ryeowook, namun ryeowook sudah tidak ada didalam pandangannya. Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memilih mengahampiri Leeteuk yang tadi memanggilnya.

.

.

"Kalian sudah mengertikan? Nah sisanya boleh pulang dengan Van. Aku akan pulang dengan kangin. Dan kau Yesung kau tau harus apa kan?" kata Leeteuk tegas.

"Nde, aku tahu." Jawab Yesung.

"Nah, kalau begitu semuanya langsung pulang ne. Palliwa, manajer hyung menunggu kalian dibawah." Kata Leeteuk yang langsung di iyakan oleh semua member.

Semua member langsung bersiap merapikan barang mereka, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tidak sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka yang geletakan sembarangan (?) itu. Dan jangan lupakan ribut – ribut kecil antara sungmin dan eunhyuk yang merapikan barang ryeowook membuat member lain menegur mereka karna ulah mereka yang menganggu itu.

"Apa semuanya sudah rapi?" tanya Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

"ne, hyung!" jawab mereka.

"bagus! Palli kalian kebawah." Kata leeteuk yang langsung di turuti beberapa member yang langsung keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

"hyung! Ini tas wookie! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna membuatnya menangis lagi! Arraseo!" kata sungmin sok tegas di depan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri langsung mengiyakan dan yang lain hanya terkikik melihat tingkah sungmin yang sok-sokkan itu.

Setelah semua member kembali ke dorm ruangan tempat ganti super junior itu jadi sedikit tegang. Yesung hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan kangin juga leeteuk di depannya. Tampak beberapa kali leeteuk terlihat ingin bicara namun di urungkan karna sang kekasih—read kangin juga tidak membantu. Dia hanya duduk diam saja di sampingnya.

"Jongwoon-ah.." kata leeteuk pelan namun dapat jelas di dengar Yesung dan Kangin yang langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"aku tadi sedikit berbincang dengan Manajer hyung tentang jadwalmu kedepannya dan tentang super junior juga." Kata leeteuk pelan-pelan takut menyindir Yesung mengingat Yesung sangat sensitif saat membahas masalah ini.

"hyung…" lirih yesung.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/note:

Annyeong! Mian ya semua ini telat banget.. sangat malah.. dan malah aku potong jadi dua chap. Kali ini yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan sedikit ngulang semua dari awal. Dan untuk ngasih tau aja. Yang kemaren itu end untuk ryeowook pov. Nah sekarang pov nya campur. Dan mian banget buat Rara.. karna ga bisa ngabarin karna hapeku ilang. Terus untuk ff baruku. Maaf juga karna kemaren di hapus sama pihak ffn nya. Itu sempet bikin aku jadi WB. Semoga engga lagi.. aku minta dukungan dari kalian semua nde.. makin banyak yang review, makin cepet updatenya. Ah, sekalian ff author yang baru ya, ya walaupun masih prolog.. hehehe..^^

Terus, mian. Kali ini ga bisa jawab review kalian semua… next chap bersama ending segalanya dehh… doain ya ^^

Thanks to :

Dhia bintang, KimJinMinGummo, Memey clouds, ryu, Park Hyesung, jongwoonieswife-sj, Rara19Park, athena137,always YeWook, Deavict024, EvilBunnyYumiie,Aiiu YeWook Shipperr, Julie Namikaze,Shin HyeRim, Han Haneul, Riestha-tita, Ahjumma Namja , Jewels97 , LyaCloudsELF , aoora , wookiesomnia,Always YeWook , ShfLiee3424, yuliafebry, jongwookie, RillyGgio10, KimJinMinGummo, tnrilyanaa , sL Kim YeunGi, Redpurplewine , leenahanwoo , yuliafebry, Jmhyewon, hana ryeong9, sunnyunysunghyun, jongwookie, Rochan, 96, , wieyatz, aidagracilla29, blue sky21, hyemi, Redpurplewine, LQ, diya1013, viiaRyeosom, Love Clouds, guest, ryeofha2125, Yewook Turtle, futari chan, Kiki Craft, thepaendeo, yewook yeoja, Hyukie, Evil Roommate, AngelaLee.

Mian kalo ada yang belom kesebut atau double-double.

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	8. Chapter 8

Selca Love

.

.

**Genre **: _Romance_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** : _Yesung, Ryeowook, and other member SuJu_

**Pairing**: _Yewook_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine_

**Warning** : _Male x Male. OOC. _

_._

_._

_**Last Perview…**_

"Jongwoon-ah.." kata leeteuk pelan namun dapat jelas di dengar Yesung dan Kangin yang langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"aku tadi sedikit berbincang dengan Manajer hyung tentang jadwalmu kedepannya dan tentang super junior juga." Kata leeteuk pelan-pelan takut menyindir Yesung mengingat Yesung sangat sensitif saat membahas masalah ini.

"hyung…" lirih yesung.

.

_MeyMey8495_

_._

_Present_

_._

_~~Selca Love~~_

_._

_Sequel Part 2_

_._

_._

"hyung…" lirih yesung.

"arra, arra… hyung tau kau tak suka tapi kita harus membahasnya jongwoon-ah. Apalagi tentang jadwalmu masuk wamil nanti."

"Yesung hyung. Walaupun kau tidak suka kau harus tetap melakukannya." Kata Kangin ikut bicara.

"aku wamil hyung? Bukan kah—" kata yesung, ia tiba –tiba tersentak dan sadar akan sesuatu. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan pandangannya kosong. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kangin memandanggnya sedikit miris.

"eommamu menyuruh kamu masuk kloter pertama, atau bisa di bilang awal april ini."kata Leeteuk.

"arra...arra..." hanya itu jawab Yesung.

"bagaimana jadwal berikutnya?" kata Kangin

"nanti kita bicarakan lagi dengan manajer hyung. Yesung-ah kamu mau di sini atau—"

" aku disini menunggu Ryeowook."potong Yesung.

"arra, aku dan kangin kembali lebih dahulu. Dan masalah Ryeowook, lebih baik kalian segera berbaikkan dan beri tau dia tentang masalah wamilmu." Kata leeteuk memberi nasihat.

"ia, hyung." Jawab Yesung

"baiklah, yesung –ah. Annyeong."kata leeteuk

"nde, annyeong"

.

.

Yesung menunggu Ryeowook di dalam ruang ganti. Sesekali ia keluar melihat sekeliling namun tidak menemukan ryeowook juga, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja. Walau jelas Yesung merasa lelah ia tetap menunggu Ryeowook kembali. Ada rasa cemas di hatinya dari tadi. Apalagi ia tau kalau Ryeowook pergi karna ia cemburu padanya. membuat ia makin cemas.

Sepertinya rasa cemas dan lelah yang ada di tubuh yesung membuat ia perlahan-lahan mengantuk. Pasti saja ia mengantuk, sudah lelah sekarang harus menunggu sendirian dalam keheningan dan pikiranya sendiri. Perlahan Yesung mulai terlelap di salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan itu.

**.**

**Cklekk…**

**.**

Ryeowook datang sambil mengendap-endap melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Yesung sedang tidur di salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan. Seperti tujuan awanya, ia langsung merapikan barang-barangnya namun satuhal yang ia tak sadari. Yesung sudah terbangun dari awal ia masuk ke ruangan itu. Sama seperti Ryeowook. Yesung juga mengendap-endap mendekati namja yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya itu lalu memeluknya dari blakang . Ryeowook sempat kaget namun ia langsung bersikap mengacuhkan lengan yesung yang melingkar di pingganganya.

Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Yesung dari pinggangnya, menatap sekilas lalu melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung nangkap tangan Namjachingunya itu.

"pulang." Kata Ryeowook dingin sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa bersabar.

"kau mau pulang naik apa? Van-nya sudah pergi bersama dengan member yang lain. Aku sangaja menunggumu karna hanya aku saja yang membawa mobil, chagia.." Kata Yesung manis mencoba membuat namja itu mau diantar olehnya.

"Tak perlu hyung. Akh.. lepaskan." Kata Ryeowook sambil berbalik menghadap Yesung dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan namja itu. Awalnya yesung tampak menolak namun akhirnya di lepaskan juga.

"Akh.." pekik Ryeowook saat tangannya akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Yesung.

"Hyung pulang saja ke dorm. Hari ini aku mau pulang kerumah dulu. Besok siang sebelum ada jadwal aku akan sampai di dorm. Nanti aku juga menghubungi hyungdeul yang lain. Gomawo sudah menungguku tapi mian aku pulang sendiri." Kata Ryeowook dingin lalu berbalik ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"aku antar." Lirih Yesung hyung masih terdengar oleh Ryeowook namun ia abaikan. Meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di ruangan itu.

"ARGH!" teriak Yesung sambil menjambak rambutnya dan menendang kursi yang ada di sisi kirinya. Sambil tak henti matanya menatap pintu keluar itu.

.

.

Beberapa lamanya Ryeowook tidak pulang ke dorm dan hanya datang ke tempat perform. Alias bertemu langsung atau juga di sebut on the spot. Namun jelas keadaan Ryeowook yang berantakan membuat suasana mereka semua jadi buruk. Sudah lelah dua member mereka tampak acuh karna bertengkar. Ck! Apalagi beberapa kali Ryeowook datang dengan mata bengkak atau wajah yang kewat kusam. Membuat semua kawatir. Bukan hanya Ryeowook tapi Yesung juga begitu. Ia datang dengan kantung mata yang besar. Beberapa kali saat berada di stage ia tampak tidak bersemangat dan malas-malasan juga hanya menampilkan senyum palsu saat semua member bertanya 'gwenchana?'.

.

.

Hari itu super junior mendapat libur , memang tak sepenuhnya libur. Malamnya mereka ada perform namun waktu istirahat itu sangat berarti bagai mereka. Mereka berpencar keseluruh dorm. (maksudnya lantai 11 dan 12). Ada yang menonton drama di lantai 12 ada juga yang menonton film dari DVD di lantai sebelas. Semua menikmati waktu senggang mereka bersama-sama. Sampai saat Yesung menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang menonton drama dengan beberapa member. Yesung menghampiri Leetuk lalu berbisik sesuatu padanya lalu Leeteuk langsung mengajaknya masuk kekamarnya yang memang ada di lantai ia berada sekarang.

.

.

"Kenapa Seenaknya?" kata Yesung saat baru masuk ke kamar Leader Super Junior itu.

"Maksudmu." Tanya Leeteuk tak mengerti.

"Apa maksud Hyung? Kenapa harus aku yang di jadikan Leader calon penggantimu? Kenapa jadwal wamilku di tetapkan secara sepihak juga?" Cecar Yesung.

"bukan aku yang menentukan! Semua itu manajemen. Dan aku asal kau tau aku sudah membandingnya!" kata Leeteuk

"ARGH!" Teriak Yesung sambil menjambak rambutnya. Rasanya ia terlalu prustasi menghadapi jadwal yang padat, juga masalah wamil dan banyak hal di pikiranya.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae panik mendangar suara yesung yang berteriak dari dalam kamar Leeteuk. Sedangkan Sungmin langsung menelepon beberapa penghuni lain yang berada di dorm bawah.

.

.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mau." Kata Yesung kekeh.

"Lalu dengan Jadwalmu untuk Wamil?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia memaklumi dongsaengnya ini. Yesung tidak akan mau menggantikannya. Karna bagianya ialah leadernya. Tak akan pada yang bisa menggantikannya. Namun bagaimana dengan jadwal wamilnya.

"aku… aku tidak tahu hyung." Kata Yesung.

"Yesung-ah. Kau harus menetapakannya sesegera mungkin supaya kau bisa menyesuaikan jadwalmu yang lain." Nasehat Leeteuk sambil mengelus pundak Yesung.

"arra." Jawabnya singkat.

"aku dengar kau punya masalah dengan Ryeowookie, eoh? Apa tentang wamil atau…"

"Entahlah semua masalah kami bertumpuk jadi satu." Kata Yesung masih tetap tidak mau cerita pada leeteuk.

"Arra" jawab Leeteuk mengerti. Sedangkan Yessung bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku hanya ingin itu hyung. Dan aku hanya member tau, aku tidak akan sanggup menjadi leader sepertimu." Kata Yesung lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Yesung menemukan Ryeowook berada dekat dari pintu kamar Leader super junior.

"Hyung ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook pada yesung.

"Bukan Urusan MU!" Jawab Yesung kasar lalu berjalan melewati Ryeowook yang terpaku dan juga keluar dari dorm lantai itu menuju lantai bawah.

.

.

'**Bugh' **

Sebuah bogem mentah langsung di dapatkan Yesung saat ia membukakan pintu untuk kangin yang datang kekamarnya di lantai 11.

"Kau bodoh! Kasar sekali pada wookie" cecar kangin.

"aku tau." Kata Yesung sambil bangun dan memilih duduk di atas kasurnya. Sedangkan kangin sendiri menarik bangku yang ada si meja rias ke depan Yesung dan duduk di situ.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Hah? Kau benar-benar tega kim jongwoon!" kata Kangin kejam padanya.

"aku… aku tidak tau . Akau lelah." Kata Yesung membuang wajahnya dari Kangin.

"Kau! Ya! Kim Jongwoon! Mana semangatmu, babbo! Dulu kau menyiapkan ini itu untuk Ryeowook lalu sekarang karna masalah wamil Leeteuk hyung juga kau. Kau langsung putus asa tidak jelas?" kata kangin panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya kangin orang kedua selain Leeteuk yang tau tentang masalah Yesung. Tapi yah lebih banyak kangin. Karna Yesung lebih banyak mencurahkan ke'galau'annya pada kangin. Maklum gengsi kalau cerita ke 'uke'. Begitulah kira-kira (-_-")

Cukup lama yesung berdiam. Hanya ada suara kangin yang tidak berhenti menasehatinya juga memotifasinya ini itu. Tapi tampaknya Yesung sedang benar-benar tidak semangat.

"Yesung-ah , babbo!" pekik Leetuk yang tiba-tiba membuka kamar Yesung.

"Yah! Kau menyakiti dongsaengku dengan alasan yang harusnya kau bisa jelaskan kan?" kata Leetuk.

"hyung sudahlah.." kata kangin menenangkan pada Leeteuk.

"kau harus menjelaskan pada wookie" titah Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah Yesungie, benar kata teukkie hyung. Kau juga harus bicara pada Ryeowook." Lanjut Kangin mengiyakan.

"Hahh.." Yesung menghela nafasnya panjang. Menandakan dia dalam keadaan yang bisa di katakana berat—kebiasaaannya.

"percuma menjelaskan pada ryeowook hyung… percuma… dia tidak akan mengerti. Untuk apa." Lanjut Yesung.

"Hah.." kali ini suara yang lebih lembut Leeteuk yang juga kut-ikutan menghela napas.

"lalu sekarang kau mau bagaimana?" Lanjutnya.

"molla… mollayo.. moregeusoyo hyung.." jawab Yesung membuang pandangannya dari Leeteuk juga Kangin.

**BRAK**

Ryeowook masuk sambil membanting pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Yewook' itu.

"Mau ku, putus hyung!" Teriak Ryeowok langsung membuat semua yang ada di situ manatap kaget padanya.

"Mw.. mwo?" kata Yesung hyung sedikit terbata sepertinya ia masih sedikit syok.

"kita akhiri hyung. Selesai. Kalau kau tidak bisa mememutuskan aku saja. Kita selesai hyung. Trima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini." Kata Ryeowook tegas menatap dingin mata Yesung. Matanya terlihat tajam dan tegas. Lalu ia berbalik dan pergi keluar karmar dan meninggalkan dorm. Meninggalkan mereka yang ada di situ dalam kebisuan.

"Kejar" lirih sungmin yang masih ada di depan pintu.

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon babbo! Kejar Ryeowook!" kali ini Sungmin berteriak menyadarkan Yesung yang masih terbengong-bengong mencerna semuanya.

"YESUNG!" kali ini bukan Sungmin namun sang Leader yang merangkap jadi eomma mereka.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri." Lirih Yesung namun dapat di dengar mereka yang ada di situ.

"MWO?" pekik Leeteuk juga Sungmin tidak trima Yesung malah mengusirnya dan bukan mengejar Ryeowook dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Sudahlah. Kajja kita biarkan Yesung." Titah kangin yang mengerti Yesung membutuhkan waktunya sendiri. Wajarkan? Selama ini kangin yang jadi tempat curhatan Yesung tentang hubungan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Setelah Leeteuk, Kangin dan Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya Yesung langsung mengunci pintu dan persender pada pintu itu.

**Bugh**

Badan nya yang bersender pada pintu merosot begitu saja. Wajahnya mengadah keatas dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Juga hati serta pikiran nya yang kalut membayanginya.

.

.

Malam itu Yesung dan Ryeowook masih ikut serta tampil walaupun hati mereka masih sangat kacau. Seselai record Ryeowook memilih pulang lebih dahulu sedangkan Sungmin ingin ikut denganya. Ah, jangan lupakan Siwon yang jadi utusan Leeteuk menjaga dua dongsaengnya. Sedangkan member lainnya pulang belakangan setelah acara selesai.

Yesung pulang dan mendapati Ryeowook tidak tidur di kamarnya. Saat ia keruang tengah ia bertemu Sungmin yang malah 'jutek' kepadanya membuat mood Yesung buruk dan memilih mengambil minum di dapur.

Siwon mendekati Yesung yang sedang duduk meminum teh di meja makan. Lalu menuangkan teh ke secangkir gelas yang ia bawa dari teh yang yesung buat.

"Wookie tidur dikamarku." Kata Siwon lalu menyesap lagi teh di cangkirnya.

"jaga dia." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Yesung. Lalu Yesung beranjak bangun dari duduknya meninggalkan meja makan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa berniat melihat Ryeowooknya dulu.

'lebih baik kami saling menenangkan diri dulu' pikirnya

.

.

Besoknya kegiatan Super junior dipadatkan memang sengaja. Sepertinya akan padat sekali. Semua nya tau itu. Membuat mereka seharian ini bukan saat mereka sampai dorm langsung masuk kamar masing-masing?

Yesung memilih buru-buru masuk kekamarnya dengan setumpuk barang bawaannya. Ah, selain ranselnya. Di tangannya ada bedcover, bantal dan boneka milik Ryeowook yang ada di kamar Siwon. Ia baru saja mengambil itu semua tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya dan menyusun nya di ranjang. Lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang itu menunggu Ryeowook selesai mandi.

Begitu melihat Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi Yesung langsung mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Ryeowook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"kau saja yang tidur disini. Aku tidur dengan siwon." Kata Yesung lalu berdiri, dia berniat langsung meninggalkan Ryeowook karna memang hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan.

"wae?" tanya Ryeowook "kenapa aku yang harus disini." Lanjutnya lagi membuat Yesung berhenti.

"sudah turuti saja." Kata Yesung lalu kembali bebalik lagi keluar dari kamar itu.

Yesung tau, Ryeowook tidak akan langsung menurutinya tapi apa mau dikata ia lebih senang tidur di sofa dari pada di kamar mereka karna yesung yang meminta. Tapi kalau ia langsung melarang yang ada hanya akan ada ributkan? Maka dari itu Yesung lebih memilih bangun nanti tengah malam dan memindahkan 'mantannya' itu.

.

.

"ah… rasanya belakangan jadi ada dua kubu." Kata Donghae memasuki ruang tengah atau bisa di bilang ruang tv di dorm lantai 12 itu bergabung dengan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun , Leeteuk dan juga kangin yang sedang menonton.

"dua kubu bagaimana maksudmu donghae-ah" tanya hyukjae.

"ya lihat saja, biasanya kita semua pasti berkumpul tapi belakangan ini para uke termasuk kau chagia lebih suka dengan ryewookie di kamar sedangkan yang lain di sini menonton tv." Terang Donghae.

"jangan lupa Yesung hyung yang menginap di kamarku!" kata Siwon dari blakang ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Dan di sambut tawa mereka yang mendengarkan keluhan siwon itu .

"Ya, masih mending kau Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung. Kalau aku langsung di hiraukan oleh Sungmin kalau ada Ryeowook. Bahkan mereka jadi kompak mengataiku kalau di sukira." Kata Kyuhyun ikut mencurahkan isi hatinya yang di sambung tawa dari mereka yang mendengarkan.

"Ya.. ya.. sudah lah. Kalian ini malah mengeluh saja. Yesung dan Ryeowook kan sedang tidak baik. Kenapa malah semakin memojokkan mereka." Kata kangin menengahi.

"kita harus membuat mereka baikkan Hyung!" pekik Hyukkie seakan-akan baru mendapat hadiah. Ia tampah begitu bersemangat!

"Mwo?"pekik yang lain tanda minta penjelasan lebih rinci dari namja yang kini matanya berbinar binary mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

" Tapi semua harus kompak ya.." katanya yang mendapatkan angukkan dari semua lalu mengerubungi eunhyuk yang menjelaskan.

.

.

"Wahh, hyung kenapa pas sekali? Pasti Yesung hyung senang sekali ulang tahunnya di rayakan di Jepang." Kata Eunhyuk setelah mendengar schedule mereka untuk minggu depan.

Minggu depan, jadwal mereka akan padat seperti biasanya. Reality show, fan meet, wawancara dan pemotretan pasti ada di jadwal mereka Hanya saja minggu depan agak spesial memengingat minggu depan akan ada tanggal 24 Agustus yaitu ulang tahun salah satu membernya. Dan yang menjadi alasan kehebohan Eunhyuk ialah Ulang tahun Yesung bertepatan dengan jadwal mereka ke Jepang.

Setelah manajer memberi tahu jadwal mereka, kami beberapa diantara mereka langsung bersiap siap untuk jadwal hari itu sedangkan yang lain masih tampak mengerubungi Yesung yang tampak jengah karna ada mereka yang menggodanya terus.

Pagi ini mereka akan ada recording di mbc sampai siang. Setelah itu jadwal mereka ialah latihan di gedung SM. Kenapa harus latihan? Tentu saja agar mereka tidak lengah dalam tiap performance kan. Setelah itu hapir semua member tidak punya jadwal kecuali mereka yang sudah jadi member tetap.

.

.

.

Sore itu Leeteuk memberhentikan jadwal latihan mereka. Katanya mereka sudah cukup latihan. Bahkan Leetuk mengatakan kalau beberapa jadwal di cancel untuk malam ini membuat para member yang merasa kelelahan langsung berteriak kegirangan.

Beberapa member tampak buru-buru keluar dari ruang ganti mereka dan pergi meninggalkan gedung SM. Meninggalkan Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Siwon, Sungmin ,Kyuhyun, Yesung juga kangin. Ryeowook, Siwon , Sungmin dan Leeteuk memilih untuk pulang ke dorm untuk istirahat.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam rombongan Leeteuk pergi sampai tiba-tiba sebuah telepon masuk ke ponsel Kangin.

"Yeobseo, Siwon-ah" oh, ternyata siwon yang meneleponnya.

"…"

"MWO!" kata kangin histeris mendengar sesuatu yang langsung saja membuat kyuhyun dan Yesung mendekat pada kangin.

"Lalu mereka bagaimana?" tanya kangin lagi.

"…"

"Arra…"

"…"

"nde, kami segera pergi… ah, nde?"

"…"

"Kyu, Sungmin." Kata Kangin memberikan handphone nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Yeob—Ya! Kenapa menangis? Chagia? APPO?" kata Kyuhyun menjawab telefonnya dengan Heboh.

"Arra. Chakkaman nde.. aku akan datang. Saranghae!" pekiknya dan memutuskan Telefon dan langsung mengembalikan kepada sang pemilik.

"Mwoya?" kata Yesung merasa di campakkan.

"Van mereka kecelakaan." Kata Kangin berusaha terlihat tenang.

"JINJJA?"pekik Yesung. Siapa yang tak panik. Terakhir kali kecelakaan mereka hampir kehilangan magnae mereka. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Tenang saja. Siwonnie bilang hanya kecelakaan ringan. Mereka hanya terekilir dan memar-memar saja. Tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja Ryeowook yang sedang tiduran bersandar pada jendela terbentur dan harus di jahit di pelipisnya. Sekarang merekas Sudah menuju dorm. Kita di suruh kesa—" belum selesai Kangin menjelaskan Yesung sudah berdiri keluar dari ruang yang benuh dengan alat music itu meninggalkan Kangin dan Kyuhyun. Yesung langsung berlari ke mobilnya di parkiran basement gedung SM dengan wajah panik lalu buru-buru meninggalkan gedung itu.

"hahhahahah" Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal pingal setelah ia dan Kangin di tinggal oleh Yesung begitu saja.

"Dia babbo! Huahahhaha" Lanjutnya lagi.

.

**PLAK**

"Dia hyungmu! Lagi pula itu yang namanya cinta" kata Kangin setelah memberi jitakkan halus pada Kyuhyun.

"Kajja. Kita juga kembali ke dorm" Lanjutnya lagi. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih saja mengelus keningnya sambil mengerutu mengikuti langkah kangin.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm Yesung tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama Ryeowook. Mukanya tampak sangat kawatir dan resah. Sudah 2 kali ia menelefon Ryeowook tapi tak juga di angkat. Saat ia menelefon Siwon ia malah di beri tahu kalau Ryeowook masih tertidur di bawah pengaruh obat bius di kamarnya. Jelas menelefon Siwon bukan jalan keluar tapi malah membuatnya tambah cemas dan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi.

Untung saja jalanan sore itu tidak terlalu ramai, hingga membuat Audi hitam Yesung melaju dengan cepat samapai di dorm. Yesung bahkan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal. 'yang penting terparkir' pikirnya.

Yesung langsung berlari ke atas ke dorm lantai 11 tempat ia dan para dongsaeng. Begitu ia membuka pintu dorm tampak pemandangan yang kurang mengenakkan. Leeteuk dengan tangan yang sedikit di perban, juga beberapa memar. Sungmin juga tak mau kalah, kakinya juga di perban dan badannya memar-memar. Siwon langsung menghampiri Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat berantakan dan beberapa memar di pipinya.

"Hyung.." kata Siwon.

"Wookie? Eoddiseo?"kata Yesung panik. Bagaimana tidak. Yang lain terlihat parah. Apa Wookienya juga parah seperti yang lain?

"dikamar hyu—"Yesung tidak mendengarkan lagi namun langsung berlari ke kamar yang bertulisan 'YeWook' di depannya itu.

.

.

**BRAKKK!**

.

.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar membuat Ryeowook yang sedang tidur di dalam tersentak masih mengejap-ngejapkan matanya melihat Yesung masuk dengan wajah panik dan resah. Tak peduli dengan Ryeowook yang belum sadar sepenuhnya itu Yesung langsung menyingkap selimutnya dengan kasar yang jelas sontak membuat Ryeowook ikut panik.

"Gwenchana?" kata Yesung sambil melirik sebentar pada Ryeowook lalu kembali lagi melihat tubuh Ryeowook.

Yesung menyingkap sedikit celana Ryeowook memastikan kaki kanan Ryeowook tidak terluka. Setelah itu ia kembali memeriksa kaki kiri Ryeowook dengan gerakan cepat.

"Gwenchana?" katanya lagi masih tanpa melirik Ryeowook. Ia kembali menyingkap piama Ryeowook. Namun kali ini lengan kanan Ryeowook—memeriksa nya lalu melakukannya lagi pada lengan kiri.

Setelah ia yakin tangan dan kaki Ryeowook tak apa-apa ia melengkup wajah Ryeowook yang ikut terlihat panik karna perbuatanya untuk menghadap padanya. Yesung menyusuri seluruh wajah namja yang di cintainya memastikan tidak ada yang berubah di situ.

"Gwenchana?"lirih Yesung dengan mata merah berkaca-kaca. Matanya menapakkan ia sedang panik dan juga takut secara bersamaan.

**.**

**BUK!**

**.**

Yesung lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Ryeowook dan tetap bergumam 'gwenchana'. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri masih terpaku mencerna semua yang terjadi barusan.

Ryeowook tersadar begitu merasakan pundaknya basah. Yesung menangis di pundaknya. Ryeowook langsung tau itu ia melihat pundak Yesung bergetar karna terisak. Ryewook langsung memengang lengannya dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya supaya bisa melihat wajah Yesung.

"hyung" panggil Ryeowook. Yesung menaikkan wajahnya. Matanya merah dan pipinya basah karna airmatanya.

"Gwenchana…" lirihnya masih menatap dalam Ryeowook.

"naega michasseo!" katanya lagi lebih lantang—setengah berteriak lalu menarik Ryeowook begitu kuat ke dalam pelukkannya. Ia memeluk Ryeowook begitu erat seakan takut kehilangan namja cantik itu.

"michasseo.." lirihnya terus memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

Cukup lama mereka saling berpelukan hingga akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan membuka suara.

"Hyung… wae?" kata Ryeowook sambil mengelus punggung Yesung yang masih memeluknya.

"Hyunggg" kata Ryeowook lagi setelah pangilan pertamanya tidak mendapat sautan dari Yesung.

"aku tahut Wookie ah…" kata Yesung hampir seperti lirihan.

"wae?" Ryeowook masih tampak sabar menunggu Yesung menjawab sambil sesekali ia mengelus-elus punggung Yesung menyalurkan kehangatan pada namja berambut blonde itu.

"aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Begitu mendengar kalian kecelakaan pikiran hyung langsung kalut." Kata Yesung membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget.

"Mwo? Siapa yang kecelakaan hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melepas pelukan Yesung dan menatap namja itu penasaran.

"kau dan yang lainnya" jawab Yesung polos.

"Naega? Jinjja?!" kata Ryeowook masih tidak percaya pada perkataan hyungnya.

"Nde, katanya kakimu terkilir, badanmu memar-memar dan pelipismu—" kata Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang besar.

"YA!" kali ini Yesung teriak setelah sadar dari lamuanannya yang hanya beberapa detik itu. Lalu turun dari tempat tidur Ryeowook dan berlari keluar ruangan berteriak-teriak memanggil member lainnya.

"TEUKKIE HYUNG! SUNGMIN! SIWON! AISH! JINJJA!" pekiknya tak menemukan seseorang pun.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook memanggil Yesung cukup keras dari dalam kamar. Membuat Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan mencari member yang lain.

"wae?"tanya Yesung malas. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan member lain.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Wae?" Kata Ryeowook dengan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Senyum atau menahan tawa, eoh?

"Aish ! Jinjja" kata Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu duduk di kasur Ryeowook. Tepat berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"mereka menipuku Wookie-ah… mereka bilang kalian kelakaan! Bahkan tadi saat aku masuk dorm kau tau apa yang aku lihat?! Teukkie hyung, Sungmin juga Siwon terluaka. Mereka memar-memar! Bahkan kakinya juga di perban!" Kata Yesung menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang mendengarkannya hanya menahan tawanya.

"mereka membuatku hamir mati cemas wookie-ah. Mereka itu benar-benar—aish!" lanjut nya lagi. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya terkikik.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa! Aku kan menghawatirkanmu! Kau tau, dari gedung SM ke sini aku ngebut. Lalu aku lari-lari dari basement. Aku sudah seperti orang gila menghawatirkanmu!" kata Yesung lagi justru membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"hahah—hyung –hahha.." katanya sambil menyeka air matanya karna ia tertawa sampai ia menitikkan air mata. Bukan terharu karna perjuangan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung masih asik merenggut karna Ryeowook malah tertawa puas melihatnya tersiksa.

"Kau tau! Pasti ini ulah Kyuhyun! Dia yang mulai saat di gedung SM! Ah, mungkin Kangin hyung." Katanya Yesung masih dengan semangat 45-nya.

"Hahahaha" Ryeowook semakin tertawa melihat tingkah Yesung yang justru malah makin asik menceritakan kebodohannya di tipu oleh member lain.

'hahh… senangnya melihatmu tertawa Wookie-ah. Lebih baik aku tertipu ribuan kali asal ribuan kali juga kau tertawa untuku' kata Yesung dalam hati sambil mengulum senyum tipis di bibirnya. Jadi dia sengaja,Eoh?

"Hah! Mereka itu memang! Lihat saja aku tidak akan mau membantu mereka lagi!" keluh Yesung. Sedangkan Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan tawanya.

"hah.. hah.. Hyung.. babbo" Kata Ryeowook sambil berusaha menetralkan tawanya.

"Nde, aku babbo karna aku terlalu khawatir memikirkanmu." Kata Yesung tulus sambil tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook. "akh.. chakkaman!" pekiknya lalu berlari kerah kasurnya. Ia merogoh ke bawah kasur—mencari sesuatu yang ada di sana.

Yesung mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat dari bawah kasurnya lalu kembali duduk di depan Ryeowook yang memerhatikannya.

"ini.."Kata Yesung sambil memberikan kotak kecil itu.

"Yeoppo…" kata Ryeowook melihat isi kotak coklat itu. Sebuah gelang yang berdesain simple namun ada keanggunan.

"aku memesannya pada Yoona. Tapi ia sempat lupa meletakkannya di mana makanya sempat lama sekali. Tapi kemarin saat Yoona sudah menemukannya dan memberikannya padaku kau malah salah paham pada kami. Hari itu aku hanya berfoto saat mengambil gelang ini. Tidak lebih. Dan itu juga hanya untuk promosi. Aku hampir gila karna kau mendiamkanku saat itu." Kata Yesung menerangkan panjang lebar. Sedangkan Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Terharu, kagum juga senang di saat bersamaan.

"Kau juga salah paham tentang Leeteuk hyung katakan padaku. Itu soal waminya Leeteuk hyung. Karna aku sedang emosi malah membentakmu. Sedangkan untung langsung minta maaf aku tidak terlalu yakin wookie-ah. Jadi bisakah kau maafkan aku sekarang?" kata Yesung lagi.

"hyung…" lirih Yesung.

"Aku tau ini semua berawal dariku! Aish! Aku tak percaya akan mengatakan ini. Aku menyiapkan café untukmu sabagai hadiah universary kita makanya aku tak mau ikut denganmu liburan nanti. Eh, tapi malah kau marah padaku."

"Mwoo? Jinjja?" pekik Ryeowook kaget.

"kau tidak percaya padaku? Huhtf… padahal itu benar, bahkan tentang aku di tipu! Lihat saja! aku benar-benar kesal!" kata Yesung mulai kembali lagi membahas tentang ia yang di tipu.

"Mwo? Hahaha…" Melihat Yesung kembali marah-marah membuat Ryeowook kembali tertawa. Namun hanya sebentar karna dia melihat wajah Yesung kembali serius lagi menatapnya.

"ah, kau sudah tau semuanya. Jadi bagaimana?" ujar Yesung dengan wajah penuh harap pada Ryeowook.

"Molla~~" Kata Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya seakan akan ia sedang berpikir tapi yang terlihat malah muka aegyo nya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya gemas!

"kau bilang apa chagia?" kata Yesung sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya. Atau bisa di bilang menyeringai.

"aniyoo—KYA!" Yesung langsung menerjang Ryeowook hingga tertidur di kasur dengan posisi Yesung diatas.

"OMMO!" Kata Ryeowook spontan begitu menyadari Yesung sudah di atasnya dan mencengkaram tangannya diatas kepala. Jangan lupakan wajah Yesung yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Yesung. Walaupun mereka sudah 'putus' tapi kalai seperti ini tetap saja jantung Ryeowook berdetak dua kali liapat kan?

"apa chagi~~" kata Yesung sedikir err—mendesah?

"hyung~~" kata Ryeowook.

"apa jawabanmu chagia?" tanya Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Hyung~~ sarang—hemppp…" Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yesung sudah membungkam mulutnya.

Lebih baik kita meninggalkan mereka yang sedang asik 'berciuman' itu. Mungkin akan sedikit berbahaya bila masih di situ. (read: Yewook mau NC! -_-") #lupakan

.

.

**Other side…**

"Rencana kita berhasil!" pekik semua member kecuali Eunhyuk dan sungmin yang tak ada di situ. Ah, juga pasangan Yewook yang sedang ber 'this and that' di kamar mereka.

"nde, tentu saja. Itu kan ide hyukkie –ku!" kata donghae membela Eunhyuk yang justru tidak ada di sana.

"jangan lupakan Sungminku juga yang sedang siaran!" kata Kyuhyun.

"itu karna actingku." Kali ini Siwon yang bernarsis ria.

"ah, tidak juga. Itu karna make up yang ku pasangkan pada kalian terlihat nyata jadi si babbo itu percaya!" kata Heechul tak mau kalah.

Ah, biarkan mereka ribut di ruang tengah lantai 12 tentang berkat siapa Yewook baikkan. Lebih baik kita mensyukurinya saja kan? Setidaknya dorm mereka tidak akan panas karna ada member yang bertengkar lagi.

Ah, tunggu dulu, mana pasangan Eomma dan appa Super Junior? Ah,… jangan jangan mereka ikutan melakukan tindakan berbahaya seperti Yewook (-_-")

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/n:

TAMAT! END! Wow! Gila mey seneng banget akhirnya tamat. Dan ini banyak banget sumpah! 17 page dan 4222 word! Jadi jangan ada yang bilang kurang panjang lagi ya.. hehehe… dan akhir kata mey ngucapin banyak banget trima kasih buat semua Reader yang baca maupun Review. Setelah ini kita pindah ke Nae Princess okey! #modus. Terus mey juga minta maaf jika ada typo dll atau cerita yang ga kalian suka. Sekalian belum bisa wujudtin Ryeowook selingkuh sama Siwon! (tapi Ryeowook sempet nginep di kamar Siwon kok!)hehehe… sam Yewook NC.. sumpah mey ga bisa ! terus maaf ga ada Question Answer ya.. soalnya sudah terjawab tuntas di chap yang panjang ini :D pokoknya makasih buat semua dan sampai jumpa di Nae Princess ya^^

Oh ya, kalao mau lebih deket silahkan follow mey di demh8495(twitter). Tapi harus si mention biar mey tau ya.. oh ya. Kalo facebook dan no. tlp. Silahkan PM.

Thanks to :

Dhia bintang, KimJinMinGummo, Memey clouds, ryu, Park Hyesung, jongwoonieswife-sj, Rara19Park, athena137,always YeWook, Deavict024, EvilBunnyYumiie,Aiiu YeWook Shipperr, Julie Namikaze,Shin HyeRim, Han Haneul, Riestha-tita, Ahjumma Namja , Jewels97 , LyaCloudsELF , aoora , wookiesomnia,Always YeWook , ShfLiee3424, yuliafebry, jongwookie, RillyGgio10, KimJinMinGummo, tnrilyanaa , sL Kim YeunGi, Redpurplewine , leenahanwoo , yuliafebry, Jmhyewon, hana ryeong9, sunnyunysunghyun, jongwookie, Rochan, 96, , wieyatz, aidagracilla29, blue sky21, hyemi, Redpurplewine, LQ, diya1013, viiaRyeosom, Love Clouds, guest, ryeofha2125, Yewook Turtle, futari chan, Kiki Craft, thepaendeo, yewook yeoja, Hyukie, Evil Roommate, AngelaLee, fieeloving13,, Kira Hanazawa, Yewook unieq, yumiewooki.

Mian kalo ada yang belom kesebut atau double-double.

.

.

Walaupun udah End tetep review ya…

Review Please ^_^)/


End file.
